Titanic
by Brume Froide
Summary: Tout le monde a vu le film Titanic, imaginez la même histoire sur un titanic sans moldus. L'idylle interdite d'une sang de bourbe et d'un riche sangpur, que les flots briseront. FIC ABANDONNEE !
1. Chapter 1

_**Situation : les personnages ne se connaissent pas (sauf exceptions), ils ne sont pas tous allés à Poudlard (sauf exceptions), l'histoire se déroule en 1912, sur le réputé insubmersible Titanic.**_

_**Mais pas un Titanic de moldus.**_

_**Disclaimer : La plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, et le scénario est à James Cameron.**_

* * *

****

**CHAPITRE 1**

Hermione Granger jeta un coup d'œil anxieux vers la fenêtre du bistrot. A travers la foule dense qui obscurcissait la place du port, elle apercevait le gigantesque paquebot du siècle, le Titanic. « Titanesque dans toute sa splendeur », pensa-t-elle la gorge serrée d'angoisse, mais le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

Non loin d'elle, son futur mari Ron Weasley, et leur meilleur ami commun Harry Potter, disputaient fiévreusement la partie d'échecs sorciers la plus importante de leur vie. En face, leurs deux adversaires, des hommes mûrs dont l'alcool avait marqué le visage, se lançaient incessamment des claques moqueuses ponctuées d'éclats de rire. Ils avaient mis en jeu trois billets de troisième classe pour le Titanic.

Hermione se disait qu'il s'agissait de l'espoir de sa vie.

Issue d'une famille moldue, elle était dépourvue de la moindre monnaie sorcière à ses onze ans, elle avait été contrainte d'aller à Poudlard, l'école des pauvres, (et mixte, qui plus est) où l'enseignement médiocre ne laissait déboucher que sur une carrière de domestique sorcier à Dumstrang, la meilleure école de sorcellerie pour les garçons, ou femme de chambre sorcière à Beauxbâtons, la meilleure école pour fille. Il en était ainsi dans le monde sorcier, les sangs purs, les riches, ne se mélangeaient jamais avec les pauvres, les sangs mêlés et les sangs de bourbe. Et les pauvres ne pouvaient aller nulle part.

Le Titanic voguerait jusqu'à « l'autre continent ». Hermione en avait beaucoup entendu parler, il se disait que les sorciers possédaient plusieurs immenses villes. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'y aller, et voila que deux alcoolos de moldus leur avaient proposé de jouer leurs trois billets. «Ce sont des moldus, ils ne peuvent pas connaître l'existence du Titanic. Ils ont dû les trouver par terre, et pensent nous arnaquer en mettant en jeu trois faux billets.» Lui avait chuchoté Harry avant d'accepter la partie.

Elle observa Ron ; quelques mèches rousses s'étaient collées à son front parsemé de tâches de rousseur ; il transpirait légèrement et sa concentration était telle que son teint virait à l'écarlate. Soudain il frémit et explosa en brandissant un pion avant de le reposer tout aussi violemment : « Echec et mat ! »

Hermione n'avait jamais rien compris à ce jeu, ou du moins elle ne s'y était jamais intéressé, mais à cet instant, elle sut que la vie était merveilleuse. Elle avait mit son bonheur entre les mains de ses amis, et ils avaient réalisé son rêve ! Dans moins d'une heure, elle n'appartiendrait plus à ce continent.

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, sous les regards goguenards des perdants. Mais ils s'en fichaient, ils partaient ! La jeune fille tournoyait dans les bras gringalets de son compagnon, tandis que leur ami s'exaltait à n'en plus pouvoir ; Ron l'embrassa maladroitement, mais elle ne le remarqua pas, son menton couvert de baisers était tourné vers la pendule, et elle se dégagea en proie à une grande agitation.

« Vite, les garçons, le bateau lève l'ancre dans dix minutes ! »

Ils jetèrent fébrilement leurs sacs sur les épaules, et sortirent non sans bousculades, en claquant la porte. « Pardons Mesdames, pardon Messieurs ! Laissez-nous passer, nous devons embarquer ! » Hurlaient-ils en se frayant un passage parmi la foule épaisse ; Hermione remarqua la mine fière et orgueilleuse de Ron, lorsqu'il s'époumonait, elle en était à la fois agacée, et amusée.

Au moment où la jeune sorcière traversa le petit ponton qui lui faisait quitter la terre ferme, son cœur se serra d'excitation, elle avait l'impression de braver un interdit. Une petite « sang de bourbe » qui allait traverser l'océan pour rejoindre l'autre continent, qui allait partager durant plusieurs jours le même paquebot que les sorciers de haute naissance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La foule s'écartait devant l'allure enjouée des deux chevaux qui tiraient la rutilante carriole noire. Quatre domestiques s'en approchèrent avec un empressement nerveux et s'emparèrent des lourdes valises posées sur les côtés. La portière s'ouvrit, et Drago Malefoy suivi de deux femmes en sortit. L'une, dont la remarquable jeunesse était obstruée par une mine constamment butée, était sa fiancée ; la seconde, bien plus vieille, dont la chevelure blonde brillait d'huile, était sa mère.

Drago était fier de l'apparence qu'elles donnaient, celle de deux dames d'excellant milieu ; d'ailleurs elles l'étaient. Et Drago aimait plus que tout le montrer.

Il regarda longuement le Titanic sans trop savoir ce qu'il éprouvait. Peut-être était l'anxiété qui serrait sa gorge ainsi, ou alors était-ce l'excitation d'un départ vers l'inconnu ? Il n'était même plus sûr de regretter que beaucoup de pauvres aient eu accès à des billets ; évidemment il aurait préféré n'être en présence que de gens de bonne naissance, mais après tout si une poignée de sang mêlé s'en mêlait (c'est le cas de le dire), il n'allait pas faire un drame. Tant que ce n'était pas tous des sangs de bourbe ! Drago avait horreur des sangs de bourbe, il les méprisaient plus que tout autre.

« Drago… » Il se retourna vers sa mère, qui, tenant son chapeau blanc sur la tête d'une main, regardait le paquebot en se cachant du soleil avec son voile couleur crème.

« C'est une chance que Lucius ait fait amené tous nos meubles dans nos cabines. Les domestiques les ont répartis au modèle de nos chambres, n'est-ce pas merveilleux Drago ? »

Pansy Parkinson, sa fiancée, roucoula d'une voix mielleuse : « Oh ! Quel homme intelligent et dévoué, vous avez choisis Narcissa ! Et Drago en est le digne fils ! »

Le jeune homme la regarda minauder d'un œil mi-agacé, mi-amusé. Elle était épuisante, à force de complimenter ma mère et de lui donner toujours raison ; mais aussi naïve qu'elle soit, il avait du mal à imaginer sans rire qu'elle pensait vraiment que Narcissa les avait fait fiancer par affection pour elle. En réalité, les Malefoys désiraient la fortune des Parkinson.

Lorsqu'il franchit la passerelle qui le menait définitivement sur le Titanic, il frissonna. Il était certain d'avoir fait le bon choix en acceptant le billet.

* * *

_Bon, voila un petit test, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez par une review pleazzzzzzzzzzzzz, ça vous coûte rien et ça donne un avis. Bonne nuit_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

« Que tout est si beau, lorsque on ne sait pas où on est, ni à quel terre on appartient. » Songea avec délice Hermione. Elle marchait depuis plus d'une heure sur le pont, prenant ses marques et se perdant parfois, elle se mêlait à la foule en courant, laissait sa cape rapiécée voleter dans son dos joyeusement ; jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi libre, aussi elle-même. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucun compte à rendre à personne, ni à ses parents ni à ses amis. Elle partait.

Depuis l'acquisition des billets, son moral ne parvenait à être rabaissé, même lorsqu'elle avait constaté l'étroitesse de leur cabine. Ron avait râlé, bien entendu, mais la bonne humeur de la jeune fille était à son maximum ; elle n'avait même pas relevé les remarques acerbes du rouquin.

Tout à ses pensées, Hermione bouscula soudainement un homme, et fit tomber un médaillon qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Accio Ambre d'Océan » murmura-t-il avec empressement. Une fois son bijou en poche, il lissa sa cape sombre et tourna les yeux vers la fautive. L'espace de quelques instants, ils se dévisagèrent, ne pouvant détacher le regard l'un de l'autre ; puis il jeta un coup d'œil narquois à la robe délavée d'Hermione, et glissa : « Vous avez failli briser la pierre qui orne ce pendentif, pauvre maladroite. Ce joyau est l'un des plus coûteux du pays, et je doute que vous auriez pu rembourser votre gaucherie ! » ajouta-t-il, méprisant.

Hermione s'excusa avec sècheresse et prit congé de lui. Elle était vexée d'avoir été traitée en moins que rien. «Il y aura toujours des sorciers orgueilleux, de partout. » se réconforta-t-elle, non sans penser au beau regard, délicatement bleuté, qui avait été rivé au sien.

Tout à coup, elle se sentit tirée sans douceur par derrière. Son cœur battait la chamade, deux bras avaient enveloppé sa fine taille ; était-ce lui ? Elle secoua la tête, irritée par ses propres pensées, et baissa les yeux ; la peau de son « agresseur » était parsemée de tâches de rousseur. Hermione sourit, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être avait-elle eu peur qu'il s'agisse du jeune arrogant, ou peut-être l'avait-elle espéré.

« Où étais-tu ? Je te cherche depuis pas moins d'une demi heure. » Lança Ron avec aigreur.

« Je marchais. »

« Tu marchais ? C'est la meilleure ! » Le teint du garçon commençait à virer au rouge brique, en particulier ses oreilles ; Hermione savait qu'il essayait de trouver un méfait duquel l'accuser, ses lèvres balbutiaient quelques mots inaudibles tandis que ses yeux se plissaient à la recherche d'un argument sensé.

« Tu… Tu te promenais ! Alors qu'avec Harry on déballait toutes les affaires ! » A son ton, il semblait qu'elle avait accompli le pire crime sur cette terre. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Ne dramatise pas tout ! Nous n'avons que très peu d'affaires chacun, et tu es simplement énervé de me voir si gaie, alors que tu désespérais à me chercher ! »

« Tu as beau te montrer intelligente, tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien. » Cracha-t-il avant de tourner les talons, furieux.

Mais il avait tort, Hermione comprenait beaucoup de choses que lui, aveuglé par l'amour qu'il lui portait, ne voyait pas. Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de lui, et n'ignorait pas qu'elle ne le serait jamais ; et quand bien même, ils avaient trop de malentendus pour être heureux ensembles. Elle avait déjà eut du mal à le supporter en tant qu'ami, durant les sept longues année de Poudlard, sortir avec lui se révélait bien pire. Hermione ne niait pas ressentir une certaine tendresse pour Ron, mais plus amicale qu'autre chose. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé l'embrasser, le dernier jour de leur scolarité ? Elle avait eut peur de perdre contact avec son ami, et avait trouvé la mauvaise solution pour le voir tout aussi souvent que durant les années d'apprentissage de la magie.

A nouveau plongée dans ses réflexions, elle bouscula quelqu'un. « C'est pas possible, je suis vraiment une empotée de première ! » pensa-t-elle avec humour, mais l'attitude de la personne l'intrigua. Déséquilibrée par l'involontaire coup d'épaule d'Hermione, elle était à genoux et faisait manifestement tout pour dissimuler son visage sous sa capuche grisâtre.

« Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Heu… Je regarde un truc par terre, vous pouvez partir… » La petite voix, en même temps qu'une mèche rousse frappèrent Hermione de plein fouet. Elle n'eut pas même l'idée d'éclater de rire devant le prétexte douteux, et releva fermement Ginny Weasley, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

« Je suis désolée, Hermione ! Je suis désolée ! Il ne faut pas que mon frère me voie, il me tuera sinon. Je me suis enfuie de chez moi, mes parents doivent être fous furieux ! Tu ne m'as pas vue ici, n'est-ce pas ? Jures-moi que tu ne diras rien, je t'en supplie ! »

Se libérant fébrilement des mains d'Hermione, elle n'attendit pas de réponse et partit en courant.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

« Oh Drago, montres-moi le présent que tu vas m'offrir pour notre mariage ! » Minauda Pansy en jouant avec la chevelure blonde du jeune homme, une habitude qu'il détestait chez elle. « Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de fourrer, sans cesse, ses doigts dans mes cheveux ! » geignait-il dans sa tête. Il n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour la brune qu'il allait épouser, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas loin d'être jolie. Mais Pansy ne possédait pas la moindre intelligence, et il le remarquait bien trop souvent.

« Alors, Drago ? Toute ta famille me parle de ce magnifique cadeau ! Je suis tout de même la plus concernée, et je reste la seule à ne jamais l'avoir vu. »

« Tu fais bien de m'y faire penser ; tout à l'heure, une maladroite m'a poussé, et j'ai lâché cette petite merveille qui t'es destinée. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait se briser en tombant. »

Il songea à la fautive. Elle n'avait même pas semblée intéressée par le splendide bijou auquel elle avait jeté un coup d'œil. Et son regard aux reflets d'ambre brillait d'une joie de vivre que Pansy était loin de posséder ; cette dernière n'était heureuse qu'en présence de joyaux, et de luxe.

Avisant sa promise qui s'apprêtait à insister, il ajouta : « Tu n'en seras que plus agréablement surprise le jour de nos noces. »

Renfrognée, elle s'éloigna de lui et partit s'allonger sur le somptueux lit de Drago, aux couleurs vert sombre. Il détestait lorsqu'elle agissait ainsi, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Le repas du soir approchait, et il avait envie de se changer les idées.

« Que fais-tu ? » S'écria-t-elle alors qu'il la rejoint et s'allongea langoureusement sur elle. Il prit une expressioncoquine et murmura, suave, à son oreille : « Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie… »

Pansy oublia alors toute sa bouderie enfantine lorsqu'il l'embrassa avec fougue tout en remontant lentement la lourde jupe le long des cuisses de sa fiancée. Satisfait d'avance, il la regarda gémir et se cambrer sous les caresses adroites ; il ne ressentait aucune affection pour elle, mais plus que quiconque elle savait le distraire de ses soucis quotidiens. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il accepté de l'épouser ?

* * *

_Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : Yuny-lune, Wassilou, Yumi Evans, Sarouchka, le Saut de l'Ange, et p'tite Maruja ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre ne décevra personne, ce n'est pas le meilleur mais ce passage était obligé pour la suite. _

_Pour tous ceux qui lisent jusque là, laissez une petite review ! Juste pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me motive à écrire la suite. _

_Sur ce, à bientôt ! Gros bisous !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou ! Cechapitre là est entre mon imagination et des passages reconnaissables du film Titanic. Pour ceux qui aiment Ron, dommage, je lui ai donné le mauvais rôle dans ce chapitre ! Je vous laisse découvrire !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 

« Drago, prépares-toi pour descendre dans la salle de dîner. » Le jeune homme s'éveilla de la douce somnolence dans laquelle il avait sombré ; la voix de sa mère provenait du couloir des premières classes. Il humidifia ses lèvres et s'assit dans le lit, quand soudain une masse brune pesa sur son buste et l'obligea à se rallonger. Comprenant que la masse brune n'était que Pansy, il tenta de la repousser, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise.

« Pas tout de suite mon prince, je crois me souvenir que tu m'as vexée tout à l'heure. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi… » Drago sentit son torse être recouvert de baisers langoureux, des baisers qui descendaient de plus en plus bas. Mais il n'en avait plus envie, et l'attitude collante de sa fiancée le dégoûtait plus que tout ; une fois qu'il avait atteint sa jouissance, il aimait être seul et dormir loin du corps moite qui incessamment, se frottait paresseusement au sien. Pansy ne l'attirait absolument pas, elle assouvissait seulement les désirs du jeune homme.

Il la repoussa une nouvelle fois, avec plus de brusquerie que la précédente, puis se leva souplement sans un regard pour elle. Rapidement habillés, ils quittèrent la pièce pour entrer dans l'immense salle à manger des premières classes. L'ambiance était joyeuse et chic. Malgré qu'ils soient placé à côté, autour de la table de leurs familles, les futurs mariés ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, allant jusqu'à s'ignorer. Pansy s'était enfermée dans un silence boudeur envers son promis, et pour qu'il s'en rende compte elle alla même jusqu'à se détourner quelque peu de lui ; Drago, pour sa part, avait oublié la présence de la jeune femme. Il tenait une discussion animée sur l'Ambre d'Océan avec Mr Parkinson, un homme qui se tenait droit comme un « i », et lissait délicatement une petite moustache poivre et sel.

« Voyez-vous Ulri… Je peux vous appeler Ulrick maintenant ? Voyez-vous, cette pierre est d'un prix exorbitant, elle a été portée par toute une dynastie de princesses sorcières. Mais c'était précisément celle que je voulais offrir à ma fiancée, car je suis certain qu'elle seule peut orner son cou de ce bijou. En regardant la pierre, on y voit un bleu superbe et profond ; si on la fixe plus longtemps, apparaissent autour du cœur océanique de jolis rayons couleur or. Ils m'ont évoqué ces mêmes rayons ambrés qui apparaissent dans les yeux de votre fille lorsqu'elle sourit. »

Drago mentait, Pansy avait un regard brun sombre, et lorsqu'elle souriait, ses deux yeux évoquaient deux billes noires dénuées de toute vie. Mais la flatterie fit son effet et Mr Parkinson eut une attitude des plus sociale, avec lui.

Le jeune homme remarqua enfin qu'elle l'ignorait ostensiblement, et loin de faire attention à elle, il soupira discrètement.

Puisque plus personne ne lui parlait, il se leva de table et se lança vers la sortie, curieux de voir la couleur de l'Ambre d'Océan au clair de lune.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait repris le chemin de sa cabine. Mais seuls les grognements de Ron l'accueillirent ; elle parcouru l'étroite chambre des yeux, ils étaient seuls.

« Où est Harry ? »

« Quelle importance ? »

Elle répéta sa question durement. Le rouquin se planta en face d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Il imita d'une voix criarde :

« Où est Harry ? Que fait Harry ? Avec qui est Harry ? Que pense Harry ! Il n'y en a toujours eut que pour lui ! »

« Arrête ça tout de… »

« J'existe moi aussi, mais tu ne sembles pas le remarquer ! Allez, avoues-moi que tu es amoureuse de Harry ! De toutes façons je m'en fous, allez dis-le ! Quelle importance pour moi, je ne t'ai jamais aimée, alors tu peux parler sans crainte ! ALLEZ, VAS-Y RACONTE MOI TOUT ! »

Cramoisi, Ron avait hurlé les derniers mots et la jeune femme avait perçut l'ampleur de sa douleur qui était devenue colère. Blesser pour apaiser ses souffrances. Ron ne savait pas se maintenir, mais Hermione ne se sentait pas d'entrer dans la conversation furieuse ; elle fit volte-face afin de sortir, mais les deux mêmes bras qui l'avaient enlacé l'après-midi, prirent possession de sa taille et la tirèrent violemment en arrière. Des baisers passionnés parcouraient sa nuque dénudée par un chignon, et embrassaient avec fièvre la peau de pèche qui s'offrait. Prisonnière contre le torse ferme, Hermione se refusait à paniquer, mais lorsqu'elle sentit dans son bas dos, l'excitation montante de Ron, elle serra les dents. Elle avait rarement couché avec lui, et les rares fois où ils l'avaient fait, elle s'était trouvée face à un petit garçon maladroit et timide ; rien à voir avec la sauvagerie de celui qui la maintenait collée à lui.

« Je t'aime Hermione ! Je t'aime depuis toujours et de tout mon cœur ! Je te veux plus que tout, ce soir. Je veux te chevaucher et te montrer la passion qui me dévore ! JE T'AIME… » Il la coucha sur le lit, et s'allongea violemment sur elle, écartant ses cuisses et remontant la jupe avec ardeur. La petite bouche féminine était écrasée sous la férocité de la bouche qui l'agressait ; les dents s'entrechoquaient et il mordait ses lèvres sans douceur.

Elle était à présent terrorisée, et outrée de se faire aussi facilement contrôler ; la colère prit le dessus et des mots qu'elle avait tu depuis qu'elle les pensait, jaillirent de sa bouche. Hermione cracha méprisante :

« Je ne t'aime pas, Ron, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Tu es quelqu'un que j'aime bien, seulement. »

Si elle avait espéré que ses paroles aient un effet sur le rouquin, elle ne s'était pas trompé : il s'arrêta net et trébucha en arrière lorsqu'il voulu se lever du lit de cabine.

« Tout est fini. Entre nous, il ne peut y avoir rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Et encore, je doute que nos caractères s'accordent toujours. Ah bravo, Ron, tu as gâché ta chance avec moi, ainsi que toute la confiance que je t'accordais depuis plus de sept ans. »

Tout au long de la phrase d'Hermione, le sorcier n'avait cessé de reculer, apeuré face aux mots cruels qui l'assaillaient ; son visage n'exprimait plus que douleur et incompréhension. Soudain, Harry débarqua dans la pièce exiguë, étonné de l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait. Il avisa la jeune femme, debout le visage fermé, puis Ron recroquevillé contre la table de chevet, ruisselant de larme et la figure tordue de souffrance. Il comprit aussitôt la situation et s'écria, furieux à son tour :

« Putain, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mi ! Ca ne va pas la tête de faire ça. Quelle que soit ton motif t'as tout foiré, tu rends Ron malheureux, et tu me met en colère ! Félicitation Miss-je-sais-tout, sur ce coup là, tu n'as pas su t'y prendre. Va-t-en ! Ne te délecte pas du chagrin que tu lui cause, pars, il est fou de douleur. Et il faut bien que je répare les pots cassés. »

Cédant à une impulsion horrifiée, elle quitta la cabine en courant, sans même fermer la porte derrière elle ; ce qu'elle regretta, lorsque la suivirent dans sa course les cris d'Harry : « Cours, cruelle inconsciente ! Et, ait honte de toi ! » Ainsi que ceux de Ron, entrecoupé de sanglots : « Mon ami, jette-moi l'avada kedavra ! Je n'ai plus aucune raison d'être… Abrège mes souffrances ! »

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Hermione, et illuminait son visage gracieux de reflets scintillant. Elle qui, peu auparavant irradiait de bonheur, était ce soir là dans les affres du désespoir. Le rebord du paquebot la stoppa, alors qu'elle courait sur le pont, aveuglée par ses cheveux qui s'étaient détachés et collaient ses joues humides ; le choc lui coupa le souffle, et son buste se balança au dessus de la mer. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le bleu intensément profond de l'eau, et son sentiment de culpabilité s'accrut. Y avait-il un moyen de réparer les dégâts ? Une voix lui soufflait qu'en mourant, elle délivrerait Ron de la passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle ; le reflet miroitant l'attirait, comme la flamme d'une justice.

« Et puis, au moins je serais délivrée de cette tension permanente qui m'obsède, du désir de tout faire mieux que les autres, ce désir qui me ronge… » Pensa-t-elle amèrement, mais à partir de là, naquit en elle le réel désir de sauter.

Tel hypnotisée, elle glissa agilement ses jambes par-dessus la barrière, tout en maintenant souplement son corps dans le mouvement et passa de l'autre côté. Ainsi, dos au bateau mais se tenant des deux mains au rebord, Hermione était juste au dessus de l'eau. Elle voulait apaiser sa conscience torturée, et s'apprêtait à lâcher prise, lorsque soudain une voix masculine lâcha, d'un ton détaché : « Vous allez souffrir. » La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre.

« Laissez-moi régler mes problèmes avec moi-même. »

Un court silence s'ensuivit, elle pensait qu'il était parti, mais la voix continua :

« Vous pensez sans doute que vous jeter dans cette mer vous apportera une mort rapide ! Mais détrompez-vous il n'en est rien. Vous allez avoir l'impression, en touchant la surface, qu'un marteau fracasse votre crâne ; puis une fois entièrement immergée, vous sentirez des millions de couteaux qui vous labourent le corps, tant le froid est vif ; par la suite, vos membres s'engourdiront et incapable de vous maintenir à la surface, vous coulerez désespérément et aurez tout votre temps en apnée pour regretter ce suicide. »

Intriguée par le ton sûr de son interlocuteur, Hermione se tourna précautionneusement et fit face au jeune homme arrogant qu'elle avait bousculé. Malgré sa surprise, elle admira inconsciemment la peau que l'éclat lunaire rendait argentée, et les traits aussi surréalistes que beaux. Il la toisa fièrement, cependant son regard se perdit dans celui brillant de vie de la jeune femme ; leurs yeux peinaient à se lâcher, s'imprégnant de la vue enivrante qu'ils s'offraient.

Il eut un sourire en coin, plus narquois que mauvais, et dit : « Oh, n'allez pas croire que, parce que je vous dis cela, je désire que vous restiez en vie ! Oh loin de moi cette idée. Après tout, une sang de bourbe de plus sur cette planète, ou une de moins, ça fait pas grande différence. Bonne nuit. »

Il eut un hochement de tête entendu, et tourna les talons, laissant une Hermione frémissante de rage, de douleur et de désespoir ; mais encore pétrifiée sous l'effet du regard intense.

* * *

_Hihi, je coupe le passage ! Mais faut pas croire qu'il est fini, le prochain chapitre lui sera consacré ! Il est possible que la suite mette plus longtemps à arriver, mais j'essaierais d'écrire un chapitre dans la semaine._


	4. Chapter 4

_J'ai mis du temps car j'avais un problème, le site ne voulait plus me mémoriser les documents mais c'est bon! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Drago sentit un regard ardent se perdre dans son dos tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la jeune femme d'une marche nonchalante. Depuis quand voulait-t-il sauver des sangs de bourbe sur le point de se suicider? Même si elles étaient très belles, les femmes de mauvais sang ne comptaient pas. Elles étaient méprisables, selon le jugement de Drago.

Mais il ne comptait pas s'en aller de suite, il voulait un peu se changer les idées avant. Se souvenant de la raison qui l'avait faite sortir, il prit dans sa main l'Ambre d'Océan jusqu'alors niché dans sa poche.

«Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.» Lança-t-elle brutalement. Il ignorait pourquoi elle avait décidé de lui dire son nom, toutefois il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant à observer le bijou au creux de sa main, dos à elle. Il n'avait aucunement envie de faire sa connaissance.

«Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.»

«Je suis loin d'être sourd!» Répliqua –t-il avec mordant, tout en levant le pendentif afin que son joyau soit placé entre la lune et lui. Il admira l'étrange éclat lunaire qui traversait l'Ambre d'Océan, et le rendait d'un sombre bleu translucide, aux reflets d'or caramélisé.

«Que faîtes-vous?»

«Je me délecte dela vue du plus beau bijou à mes yeux.» Un ton arrogant, la fierté de posséder une chose si splendide, la provocation d'un riche sang pur à une pauvre sorcière tout juste sortie de Poudlard; ainsi Drago interprétait sa phrase. Il ajouta, la voix moqueuse: «Celui que vous avez failli briser.»

«Allez-vous-en! Je vais sauter, et je voudrais être seule.» La dénommé Granger n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais il demeurait dans sa voix une intonation d'agacement contenu. Le jeune homme retourna la pierre et déplaça son bras, faisant mine d'examiner son collier.

«Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, votre ne fait pas beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Alors faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là.»

Il se retourna et fut frappé une nouvelle fois par la beauté de la femme, aux traits purs et attirants. Le rayon de lune traversant le joyau, mourait sur son visage et y déposait une lueur ambrée, qui lui donnait un aspect de fée du crépuscule.

«Mais ça ne se fait pas! Ces moments se passent en solitaire.»

Drago s'avança lentement, avec provocation, et s'accouda à quelques pas d'elle.Il lâcha, d'un ton insolent: «Le pont n'est pas votre propriété, je doute d'ailleurs que vous en aillez une, de plus celui-ci est réservé en préférence aux premières classes, ce dont vous ne faîtes pas partie. Ceci dit, je suis installé. La vue est superbe, et je ne compte pas m'en aller. Réglez votre sort, et agissez en silence.»

«Vous êtes absurde!»

«Non, ce n'est pas moi qui suis suspendu au dessus d'une mort glaciale, _vous_ êtes absurde!»

Le jeune homme retira sa cape avec délicatesse, puis sa veste, qu'il posa sur un banc non loin de lui; et tandis qu'il allumait à l'aide de sa baguette une cigarette, il sentait qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché de son regard outrée. «Et puis, vous ne sauterez pas.» ajouta-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

« Comment pouvez-vous me dire ce que je compte faire ou pas!»

«Vous l'auriez déjà fait.»

«Vous me déconcentrez! Donnez-moi une cigarette.»

Il se rapprocha et put respirer le parfum caramélisé qui émanait d'elle. «A quoi bon devrais-je en gaspiller une, puisque vous ne serez bientôt plus de ce monde.»

Elle resta silencieuse, et les yeux de Drago se perdirent dans les siens, si envoûtants et profonds. Ils étaient le reflet de toute la frustration, le désespoir et le chagrin qu'elle ressentait, mais exprimaient également une partie de la passion que le jeune homme lui inspirait. Elle annonça, incertaine:« je ne vais pas sauter.»

«Tient donc!» Visiblement elle attendait une suite à ses propos. Il attendit un peu, ravi de l'expression irritée qui se peignit sur les fins traits de la sorcière, et ajouta, d'un ton détaché: «Eh bien, que voulez-vous que je dise? C'est bien, vous avez voulu vous jeter dans la mer puis vous êtes revenue sur la décision, ça ne fait pas grand changement à ma soirée, mis à part que j'aurais peut-être la chance d'être enfin tranquille.»

«Aidez-moi à passer la barrière, et je m'en irais. A ma plus grande joie, soit dit en passant.»

Il prit la main qu'elle tendait, l'observant l'œil moqueur. Tout se déroula en quelques secondes, pourtant les instants suivants leur semblèrent durer infiniment longtemps. Le pied d'Hermione glissa doucement du rebord, elle le sentit et sembla davantage irritée, comme excédée par la situation sans se rendre compte de l'ampleur. Mais lorsque ses deux pieds perdirent appui et qu'elle se retrouva au dessus de l'eau, avec pour seule chance ses bras et l'aide de Drago, une expression paniquée apparut sur son visage.

«Aidez-moi!» Hurla-t-elle. Ils échangèrent un regard; Drago fut électrisé par le sentiment qui déferla en lui. Il ne chercha pas à analyser son émotion, et instinctivement s'empara des deux mains gracieuses, avant de les tirer vers lui. Au terme d'un effort surhumain, il sentit la jeune femme s'affaler contre lui, sauvée d'affaire. Tous deux s'effondrèrent sur le bois dur qui les accueillit; elle, sur lui, sanglota la tête nichée au creux de l'épaule de Drago, tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, encore tout étourdi par la situation.

«Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.» Souffla-t-il avant de se mordre les lèvres, n'en croyant pas sa bouche de prendre des initiatives aussi incongrues.

«Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.»

«C'est la troisième fois que vous le dîtes, je crois avoir compris à présent.» Ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer, narquois malgré lui. Elle émit un bruit entre le rire et le sanglot, et le sorcier réagit en enroulant davantage ses bras autour d'elle, se laissant à la ramener plus fermement contre lui. «Cette traîne-misère s'est énamourée de moi. Elle est jolie, je peux faire une petite dérogation à ma fierté personnelle, et lui offrir un court moment câlin.» Songea le jeune blond. Il voulait bien l'étreindre, mais refusait de s'attarder. «Ca lui suffira, c'est déjà bien trop pour elle! Pas une fois dans sa vie, elle n'aura la chance d'être dans les bras d'un homme aussi riche et beau que moi.»

Plongé dans d'orgueilleuses pensées, il n'entendit que trop tard les pas derrière lui. Une voix tant redoutée s'éleva, irradiant de mécontentement:

«Que se passe-t-il? Drago! Par le fatal éclair d'Avada Kedavra, que fais-tu!»

D'un bond, le fils fut face à son père, le craint et admiré Lucius Malefoy, tandis que des valets s'emparaient de la jeune fille sans douceur.

«J'exige savoir ce que tu faisais, Drago!»

Pouvait-t-il relater les faits tels qu'ils s'étaient déroulés? Lucius n'aurait pas toléré le sauvetage d'une sang de bourbe, et Drago en temps normal non plus. Il lui était impossible de dire qu'il avait risqué de tomber à l'eau, et qu'une femme l'avait aidé, pour plusieurs raisons: son père n'y croirait pas une seule seconde, et sa fierté en prendrait un coup.

La jeune femme se redressa soudain et annonça, hésitante: «Mr Malefoy m'a simplement aidé! Je m'étais penchée et…»

«Elle s'est penchée car l'Ambre d'Océan avait glissé de ma poche pour rouler jusqu'au rebord et allait chuter d'un instant à l'autre dans les flots. Mais elle s'est penchée, il est vrai, un peu trop, et a basculée. J'ai rattrapé celle qui a sauvé ma fortune, ce n'est que le juste retour des choses!»

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard entendu, avant que Sévérus Rogue le valet personnel de Lucius, s'exclame d'une voix faussement réjouie:

«Oh mais nous avons là deux héros!»

«Drago, rentrons. Rogue, donnez une petite récompense à notre _héroïne_.»

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et entendit dans son dos un bruit de pièces qui tintent. Mais tout à coup: «Alors c'est avec quelques sous que vous me récompensez! J'espérais autre chose des personnes telles que vous, vous avez failli perdre définitivement ce bijou si important à vos yeux, et je n'obtiens que de l'argent!»

Drago fut troublé par l'audace de la demoiselle, et écouta Lucius proposer avec un sourire sournois: «Eh bien, je vous offre la possibilité de vous joindre à nous au dîner de demain soir.»

Elle accepta, sceptique mais impulsive, et prit congé de la petite troupe. Alors qu'elle marchait en ruminant de drôles de pensées, un poids léger se jeta sur elle et l'enserra dans ses bras. Ginny Weasley semblait être revenue sur sa décision; et Hermione constata que ses yeux étaient animés d'une lueur de convoitise. La rouquine gloussa et secoua sa crinière flamboyante tout en déclarant avec une naïveté feinte: «J'ai vu, Hermione. Je l'ai vue! Elle est magnifique! Nous serions les reines du monde avec elle!»

«Mais de quoi parles-tu donc?»

Ginny la regarda, presque tremblante d'émotion, puis lâcha en ouvrant encore davantage ses yeux: «L'Ambre d'Océan! Elle est la chose la plus splendide que j'ai contemplé.»

* * *

_Voila, mettez une petite review pour donner votre avis, et je vous promet que la suite viendra plus vite. Bisous_


	5. Chapter 5

_Tout d'abord je veux m'excuser pour cette longue attente pour écrire la suite. Je ne prétends pas avoir eu un problème d'ordi ou autre, mais juste que j'avais plus vraiment de temps à accorder à cette fic. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai pas le temps d'y répondre maintenant mais je remercierais personnellement dans le chapitre 6 ou 7 tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et à qui j'ai pas répondu, enfin bref. Bonne lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 5 **

****

« Alors la stupide sang de bourbe qui a sauvé mon cadeau mangera avec nous ce soir ? »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil ombrageux à sa fiancée. Pansy, occupée à peigner ses cheveux raides et sombres était tournée vers sa coiffeuse ; dans son reflet, il put observer les yeux ternes et la face renfrognée qui, à cet instant, le dégoûtèrent d'elle. « La pauvre, elle n'a que ses gallions pour avoir un époux. », mais précipitamment, comme brûlé par sa propre pensée, il se dit que c'était une raison largement suffisante pour être cet époux.

Lucius Malefoy entra dans la pièce, avec une expression pressé et sèche qui n'inspira à Drago rien de bon. Après avoir prié sévèrement Pansy de quitter les lieux, il posa un long regard dénué de bienveillance sur son fils.

« Comme c'est étrange, cette sale sang de bourbe qui récupère l'Ambre d'Océan puis qui glisse, et toi qui trouve tout de même le temps de retirer ta cape et ta veste avant de l'aider, de sauver une sale vermine pouilleuse. »

« Que veux-tu insinuer, père ? »

« Rien. Rien du tout. Je préfère simplement te prévenir que je ne tolèrerais pas une seconde histoire douteuse telle celle-ci. Suis-je bien clair ? »

Drago hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il soutint le regard sombre de son père, puis prit congé de lui.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de respirer un peu de la fraîcheur d'un début d'après-midi d'avril. Il ignorait ce qu'avait voulu dire Lucius ; croyait-il que Drago entretenait une relation avec la brune de troisième classe ? Et quand bien même, qu'il y avait-t-il de mal à s'envoyer une fois de temps en temps une pauvre ? Si quelqu'un était au courant, ça devenait déshonorant, mais tant que les gens l'ignoraient, Drago n'hésitait pas à tâter du bas de gamme. Et il achetait grassement leur silence.

Une fois, durant l'été de sa sixième année, il avait assisté à la coupe du monde de quidditch qui se déroulait non loin de Beauxbatons, en France ; et il avait particulièrement apprécié les prostituée moldues de Paris. Elles avaient du charme et savaient particulièrement bien s'y prendre au lit.

Il sentit, amusé, son cœur s'accélérer au souvenir de ces femmes loin d'être des prudes.

Il s'était accoudé à une barrière métallique et avait une vue sur le pont des troisièmes classes ainsi que sur l'océan qui lui faisait face, et avait espéré un peu de calme afin de laisser ses pensées vagabonder dans sa tête. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa fiancée qui l'avertit de sa présence par un petit raclement de gorge, suivi de : « Drago, quand on aura notre manoir j'aimerais que ton père ne nous rende pas visite trop souvent. Il me fait peur. »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amer ; était-t-elle aveugle à la bêtise qui la caractérisait ? Il se rendit compte pour la première fois peut-être, à quel point Pansy était dénuée d'intelligence et de réflexion.

« Mon père est ce qu'il est, et qu'importe si tu ne l'aime pas ! Maintenant, va-t-en, j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Elle fut sur le point de lancer une réplique mordante, mais avisant Drago qui se retournait comme si elle n'existait plus, la riche femme tourna les talons d'une démarche furieuse. Il soupira, pas fâché de son départ.

Le regard vers le pont des troisièmes classes, une silhouette attira son attention ; elle était assise sur un banc et bavardait avec une autre misérable fille. Sa grâce évidente attirait nombre de regards masculins, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Et cette ignorance ne la rendait que plus belle ; il n'aurait jamais pu voir une de ces nobles raffinées, les joues rougies par le froid ou les cheveux emmêlés au vent, alors que Granger disposait d'un éclat naturel, éblouissant également. Drago se surpris à apprécier les courbes régulières de son visage, la pureté qui se dégageait de son sourire, la simplicité de sa beauté et bien d'autres choses qui n'échappaient pas à l'œil scrutateur du jeune sorcier. Elle avait levé la tête vers lui. Il se demanda ce qu'il arriverait s'il passait quelques minutes en sa compagnie. Serait-ce si dégradant, si mal ? Elle venait de quitter le banc sur lequel elle était assise et se dirigeait maintenant vers lui ; après tout une petite conversation entre une pauvre et un riche ne ferait de mal à personne, songea Drago. Il regarda tout autour de lui, discrètement, si personne d'important ne le verrait.

« Bonjour Drago. »

« Granger. » La salua-t-il avec un hochement de tête hautain. Elle eut un froncement de sourcil et une lueur d'exaspération traversa son regard. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione, c'est plus joli que Granger. »

Il demeura silencieux, gardant une expression neutre, mais dans son fort intérieur Drago eut un sourire : la jeune fille ne semblait accorder aucune importance à leur différence de classe sociale.

0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000ooooooooooooo00000

Tout était allé très vite pour Hermione : elle avait passé la nuit dans la cabine de Ginny, qui partageait l'étroite pièce avec deux autres personnes. La jeune rouquine n'avait plus une fois évoqué l'Ambre d'Océan qui l'avait tant fascinée, mais parfois avait cessé toutes activités pour observer la sorcière d'un regard calculateur empreint de curiosité. Chaque fois, Hermione en avait eut froid dans le dos.

Au matin, elle avait fait la connaissance d'une fille étrange mais gentille, sur le pont des troisièmes classes. Luna, de son prénom, avait contemplé avec elle le beau Drago Malefoy tout en écoutant le récit d'Hermione ; elle lui avait dit en rigolant « tu as plus de chance de voir un sombral te sortir d'où je pense, que de fréquenter un homme pareil. » Mais en avisant la mine déconfite de la jeune sorcière, elle avait ajouté : « Ce n'est pas que tu ne le mérites pas, mais ce genre de personne ne voit que l'argent et la richesse d'une femme, il ignore ce que signifie l'amour. »

Cependant, Hermione était quelqu'un d'entêté, et était allée aborder le blond. Drago Malefoy lui plaisait. Ils avaient parlé, parlé et parlé ; sous des abords froids et distants, le jeune homme s'était révélé intelligent. Il n'aimait apparemment pas se dévoiler, mais son caractère moqueur et provoquant avait charmé la jeune sorcière, malgré les piques sournoises qu'il lui envoyait parfois.

Prévoyant le silence de son interlocuteur, elle lui parla de sa jeunesse et de ses brillantes études à Poudlard, récit qu'il tourna plusieurs fois en dérision au grand agacement de la sorcière ; elle s'exclama, furieuse : « Eh bien, Malefoy, puisque vous êtes aussi impoli, partez ! Je n'ai plus aucune envie de vous voir !

— Moi ? Impoli ! » S'étrangla-t-il, « Vous tentez de vous suicider devant mes yeux, pauvre âme sensible que je suis, et je vous parais grossier ! »

Hermione regarda son sourire en coin, à la fois effronté et insolent, et ne su si elle allait, après s'être jetée sur lui, l'étrangler ou l'embrasser. Mais le ton provoquant qu'il avait emprunté fit triompher la colère et hors d'elle, elle clama, tapant pratiquement du pied : « Partez ! Vous m'excédez ! Allez-vous en, dégagez-moi le terrain, ouste ! »

Dans un sourire mielleux, il s'éloigna de quelques pas ; la jeune fille était soulagée, mais elle regrettait déjà le visage angélique qu'elle ne pouvait plus contempler. Comme si il avait entendu ses pensée, Drago pila et fit demi-tour lentement en objectant, sourcils froncés mais moue espiègle : « Mais, au fait : pourquoi est-ce à moi de partir ? Si je vous dérange autant que vous le prétendez, allez-y ! Moi, la vue me plait, je reste.

— Mais c'est grotesque ! » Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il était si… Détestable et incroyable.

Vif comme l'éclair, il bondit et saisit une pochette en carton de la poche d'Hermione : « Grotesque… Ceci l'est certainement ! » Scandalisée, elle tenta de lui arracher sans succès ; ce bien né se croyait tout permis, elle en était piquée au vif, mais vint toutefois s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le banc qu'il avait choisi. Il étalait maintenant, l'un après l'autre, les dessins représentants des paysages d'une rare beauté ; il y avait là monts enneigés, forêts brumeuses, plaines ensoleillées, cascades, torrents et un autoportrait. A mesure qu'il admirait les panoramas, Hermione se sentit rougir, anxieuse car elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, il verrait également le dessin d'elle, qui était des plus intimes. Pourtant il était réussi, elle en était convaincue, elle trouvait même que la pose qu'elle prenait, entièrement nue, dévoilait et mettait en valeur les formes voluptueuses que ses vêtements cachaient habituellement ; personne encore ne l'avait vu, et un léger fard s'était joliment emparé des joues de la jeune femme.

En apercevant le portrait, les sourcils de Drago s'arquèrent tels deux collines au loin, et il eut un soupir admiratif. « Celui-ci ne manque pas de charme, qui est cette Venus dont vous avez esquissé le corps ? »

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles : il ne l'avait même pas reconnu ! « C'est moi. » Elle se maudit ; il aurait était si facile de prétendre avoir tiré le portrait d'une amie, ou d'user de n'importe quel prétexte, mais éviter de se vendre ! Trop tard, d'une voix rauque et incontrôlée, elle l'avait dévoilé ce qu'elle désirait garder pour elle seule. Et déjà le jeune sorcier jetait un regard amusé aux corps d'Hermione, gloussant sans gène : « Alors ça ! Je demande à le voir de mes propres yeux, sinon vous comprendrez que je ne puis y croire entièrement ! »

Elle éclata de rire, mais une touche de nervosité n'avait pas quitté son ton. Elle l'entendit indistinctement siffler entre ses dents, pour lui-même : « Et une sang-de-bourbe en plus ! » Mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche furieusement, il passa un bras charmeur autour de sa taille et lui dédia un sourire sensuel devant lequel elle fondit littéralement.

Un lien se forma entre eux, au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient. Lui se montrait fier et demeurait l'expression impénétrable ; elle, était en adoration devant cet ange blond, ce délicat chérubin si peu commode qu'elle ne parvenait à comprendre. Tantôt il la défendait, tantôt il la raillait, et sans jamais perdre cet éclat d'amusement dans le regard, ce qui amenait à se demander si il était sérieux. Et puis parfois, ses proposition étaient si déroutantes qu'Hermione mettaient quelques à se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé les mots, et bien des minutes à tenter discerner une moquerie dans le beau visage indéchiffrable de Drago.

« Vos principes sont si simples ! » Admira-t-il, sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était de l'ironie dans ses yeux océaniques. « Vous avez des principes bien fondés mais si agréables à vivre ! Faites-moi croire que nous partirons ensemble à l'arrivée au port, que nous vendrons l'Ambre d'Océan et que nous utiliserons notre argent sans exubérance, en achetant simplement ce dont nous avons besoin et que nous mènerons une vie sans la mièvrerie et l'hypocrisie qui caractérise celle des bourgeois. Tout cela n'arrivera jamais, seulement donnez-en moi l'illusion, que je puisse croire que je serais heureux comme vous quand vous inspirez l'air marin en regardant un dauphin. »

Tout d'abord médusée, elle se répéta les paroles du garçon, comprenant alors qu'elle venait de découvrir une faille dans sa vanité. Et son regard rivé à celui de Drago, elle s'exclama : « Pourquoi vous le faire croire, puisque nous le ferons réellement ! Nous traverserons des contrées sauvages à dos de licorne, nous vivrons dans un petit village et les gens nous apprécieront ! Ils ne nous craindront pas, non, il nous trouveront naturels et bons voisins ! Nous… »

Avec consternation, elle le vit secouer sa crinière blonde, semblant revivre. Sa bouche fine aux lèvres droites et sensuelles se tordit en un rictus d'arrogance, mais Hermione perçut au fond de sa voix une infime touche d'amertume. « Très bien. L'illusion a été bénéfique, maintenant je vais reprendre mes ambitions. Une telle vie n'est pas faîte pour moi ; je ne suis pas un loup pour vivre en meute et s'entraider, je suis un serpent : on me craint, on me fuit et on se rappelle de mes morsures venimeuses. »

Un immense sentiment de déception inonda le cœur de la jeune femme, elle se détourna de lui et se pencha par-dessus la barrière, laissant ses yeux s'égarer dans l'immensité océanique qui s'étendait sous elle. Un instant, les paroles qu'elle avait lancé lui avaient laissé croire à ses propres mots, elle avait espéré faire changer cet homme qu'elle ne parvenait à comprendre. Mais les espoirs étaient vains. La voix de Drago, dépourvue d'animosité, la tira de ses pensées : « Que vouliez-vous dire par « être naturels » ? » Hermione se redressa, et se plongea toute entière dans le regard immense du jeune homme, et annonça sans hésiter : « Vous désirez comprendre ce qu'est d'être naturel, l'espace de quelques secondes ? » Il hocha la tête, curieux ; sûrement se demandait-il ce qu'Hermione allait lui répondre, et il ne fut pas déçu par l'audacieuse sorcière.

« Eh bien, crachez dans la mer. » Il lui ris au nez, décrétant être un Malefoy, une personne digne et incapable d'une telle rusticité, mais Hermione avait sentit un espoir renaître et continua, déterminée : « Allez-y, crachez dans l'eau. Vous pourrez ainsi vous dire qu'une fois dans votre vie, vous aurez été naturel et insouciant du regard des autres. Durant un instant, oubliez l'hypocrisie et la tenue exemplaire dont vous devez faire preuve, et obéissez-moi ! »

Sans perdre contenance, bien qu'elle le savait quelque peu surpris, Drago lâcha un peu dégagé : « Ah ! Vous êtes une bien drôle de femme. » Et il s'exécuta. Mais la sorcière ne comptait pas céder aussi facilement, c'est pourquoi elle s'écria : « Trois pauvres postillons ! C'est tout ce que vous arrivez à sortir ! Moi je vous demande un vrai crachat, qui vient du fond de la gorg… » Elle se tue précipitamment, sentant la main du garçon agripper son bras durement et le serrer sans douceur ; il s'était retourné et saluait trois vieilles dames, droites comme des piquets. Elles étaient vêtues avec soin, et élégamment maquillées, pourtant elles ne reflétaient que fards, artifices et minauderies ; Hermione se sentait dévisagée de haut en bas, et sentait tout le dédain qui émanait de ces poupées de chair. Celle qui semblait être la mère de Drago, une blonde tirée aux quatre épingles, examina plus longtemps la jeune femme, avec une moue de sinistre désaccord ; et il était clair que rien ne lui plaisait dans son apparence piteuse. Elle darda son regard froid sur son fils et déclama : « Il est temps d'aller te préparer, Drago. » Et tous se retirèrent, sauf la plus vieille des trois sorcières.

« Vous êtes Mlle Granger, l'invitée à la table des Malefoy ce soir ?

— Oui, en effet.

— Et que comptez-vous porter, au repas ? »

Ne comprenant pas le but de la question, Hermione haussa les épaules tout en désignant du menton la robe bleu terne qu'elle arborait déjà, et la riche femme bondit d'une voix criarde : « Je m'en doutais ! Je m'en doutais ! Vous n'êtes absolument pas présentable. Venez avec moi, vous avez la même taille que la fiancée de mon petit fils, et il doit me rester des affaires à elle. Au fait, je m'appelle Mme Londubat. »

_Voila, ce n'est encore pas dans ce chapitre que vous saurez l'issue du repas, mais j'ai déjà avancé. j'essaie au maximum de conservé le caractère de Drago tout en l'accordant avec son rôle dans Titanic, mais c'est pas facile, donc si parfois c'est pas terrible faites moi la réflexion . Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques _

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, grâce à vous je continue d'écrire cette fic et pour vous j'essaie de surpasser à chaque fois ( c'est pas gagné ) et continuez à me reviewer si vous voulez connaître la suite ') _


	6. Chapter 6

_Voila, après de longs mois d'absence je reviens avec un petit chapitre afin de vous rappeler que la fanfiction Titanic existe toujours _

_J'espère que mes rewievers seront toujours là. Bonne lecture (j'espère) ! _

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

Drago lissa une dernière fois sa fine chevelure blonde sur sa tête en s'adressant un regard conquérant. Il aimait particulièrement le reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait, ce soir là ; aussi, il s'était préparé soigneusement, non sans une arrière pensée ironique envers lui-même. Pourquoi tant vouloir plaire à cette jeune sorcière de troisième classe ! Car il désirait qu'elle le dévore des yeux, qu'elle ne puisse plus décoller son regard du beau Malefoy.

« On se retrouve à table, mon chéri ? » Et Pansy quitta la pièce d'un pas presque dansant. Drago la trouvait enjouée, trop enjouée pour être bon signe. Pansy était une fille éternellement bougonne et collante, ce soir là elle semblait de bonne humeur. Une bonne humeur basée sur l'espoir de tourmenter la pauvre sang-de-bourbe, Drago en aurait mis l'ambre d'Océan à brûler. Mais il ne comptait pas la laisser faire ; « moi seul doit avoir le plaisir de la railler » conclut-il dans un sourire dont il apprécia singulièrement le reflet. Et il sortit de la pièce.

La salle du dîner : étouffante de monde, embrumée de fumée de cigares, lourde de chaleur humaine, et _elle _était là ! Comme une bouffée de fraîcheur et de sincérité au milieu des pires mièvreries. Hermione Granger, resplendissante dans sa robe légère, si seyante, aux couleurs pourpre et doré, attendait en bas de l'escalier. Drago se sentit charmée, et le regard qu'elle lui dédia ne fit qu'accentuer ses pensées élogieuses à son égard. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme qui rosit joliment et déclara : « Bonsoir Granger. Ravi de constater votre présence. Venez, bienvenu dans le monde des vipères. » Et galamment, il lui prit le bras.

Avec fierté, il lui présenta les personnages éminents du paquebot, sans lésiner sur les bonnes relations qu'il entretenait avec les plus populaires. Quant à la jeune fille, il ignorait où elle avait apprit la courtoisie dont elle faisait preuve, mais d'aucun des premières classes ne parut la trouver digne des plus basses catégories sociales, et Drago se garda bien d'évoquer la pauvreté d'Hermione.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'installer à la table dominée par les Malefoys, après que le sorcier eut soufflé d'un ton mordant à son invité : « Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me faire honte. Il m'est déjà difficile de tolérer votre compagnie, ne me rabaissez pas aux yeux de ma famille. » Il ajouta, se délectant du silence froissé de la sang-de-bourbe : « Mon seul conseil à vous donner est de ne pas manquer les occasions de vous taire. J'entend par là que je ne souhaite pas vous entendre parler, ou du moins de répondre autrement que par de brèves réponses qui restent dans le vague. »

Tout en s'installant, il balaya la table du regard. Il y avait là ses parents, Pansy et les deux Parkinson, Rogue le valet de son père, Barty Croupton, l'architecte du Titanic et son associé Verpey, qui avait apporté l'aide financière, Mme Londubat et Granger, assises côtes à côtes ce qui rassura le jeune homme. La vieille femme n'avait rien de plaisant autre que son argent, toutefois elle saurait montrer discrètement la conduite à tenir à la sorcière.

Les conversations filaient bon train, malgré que tous, dardaient tôt ou tard un bref regard curieux vers Hermione. Ce fut Verpey qui engagea la conversation le premier, d'un ton jovial.

« ― Ainsi ma demoiselle Granger, que faîtes-vous dans votre vie ?

Drago lança une œillade d'avertissement qu'elle ignora ostensiblement.

― Je suis…

― Oh, monsieur Verpey, ne vous méprenez pas ! Il s'agit d'une fille de troisième classe qui a sauvé l'ambre d'Océan de la noyade ! » Pansy ponctua sa phrase d'un petit rire. Narcissa Malefoy ajouta, dédaigneuse : « Elle n'est là que pour l'effronterie d'avoir refusé notre argent. Et nous n'avons pas l'habitude de n'accorder aucune récompense à ceux qui nous _aident_... »

Mortifié, Drago espérait que le débat stopperait, mais c'était sans compter sur Verpey qui reformula sa question, enjoué :

« ― Eh bien, ma demoiselle Granger, je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous faîtes de votre vie ! »

La concernée accorda un regard d'excuses triomphantes à Drago, et entama, tête haute :

« ― Ma scolarité à Poudlard s'est soldée par de brillants résultats aux examens. Du coup, je profite de la liberté d'une vie sans attache. Cela fait environ six mois que je vole de mes propres ailes ; je ne vis de rien, et à travers des plaisirs simples, je poursuis mon chemin au petit bonheur la chance. Il m'arrive souvent de me comparer à un papillon. »

Toute la tablée écoutait attentivement Granger, certains le visage neutres, d'autres beaucoup moins, allant même jusqu'à arborer une expression outragée. Mais Croupton et Verpey paraissaient désireux de cerner la jeune femme.

« ― A un papillon ? Et pourquoi donc ? Votre grâce aurait-elle quelque chose à voir dans cette comparaison ? »

Quelques rires fusèrent, mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter, et les traits sereins, elle répondit :

« ― Tel un papillon, je vais où me mène le vent. Les choses font que ma situation n'est pas tous les jours enviable, mais les quelques heures de bonheur qui s'offrent à moi sont vécues intensément. Je profite du moment et savoure l'instant présent, car j'ignore ce qu'il peut m'arriver par la suite. Chaque seconde m'est précieuse, mais je les vies sans retenue.

― Alors selon vous, vous menez une vie agréable ?

― Je n'ai la prétention de déclarer cela, mais lorsque j'ai lutté pour quelque chose, je sais pourquoi je suis heureuse, et cette vie me réjouis. Je n'ai ni craintes, ni regrets, je me contente de profiter de ce que j'obtiens, sachant que mon lendemain ne ressemblera pas à la veille, et ainsi de suite. Pour moi, chacun des jours que je passe est une nouvelle vie, dont je saisis l'opportunité. » D'une voix vibrante de vie et d'envie, elle conclut :

« ― A mes yeux, la vie nous offre les chances dont on rêve. C'est pourquoi, je saisis toutes les opportunités qui s'offrent à moi. »

Elle se racla la gorge, gênée par l'enthousiasme qui s'était emparé d'elle, mais avant qu'une autre personne ait émit la moindre réaction, Verpey leva son verre de Champagne-bulle-de-Pommes, tout en clamant, ravi :

« ― Pour saisir toutes les opportunités que la vie nous offre ! »

Et peu à peu, la table trinqua, répétant les paroles. Drago, enfin, reprit son souffle, soulagé par le succès de son invitée. Elle avait légèrement rosit, mais son expression demeurait radieuse. Seul l'annonce de fin du repas ombragea ses traits, mais bien vite elle reprit contenance, et se redressa allègrement et souhaita une bonne fin de soirée à la tablée. Drago sentit un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il baisa délicatement sa main, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en la sentant glisser au creux de ses doigts ce qu'il interpréta comme un bout de parchemin.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas gracieux, il lut silencieusement son mot tracé d'une écriture fine et rayonnante. « Pour saisir toutes les opportunités que la vie nous offre, rejoignez-moi au plus tôt devant l'escalier à la grande horloge. »

L'audace de la sang-de-bourbe le fit sourire ; elle ne se rendait pas compte de aplomb dont elle faisait preuve, mais il avouait aimer cela. Après une brève hésitation, il se leva et déclara aller dormir, au lieu de quoi il prit le chemin qui menait au lieu du rendez-vous clandestin. Il sentait son cœur tambouriner à l'idée qu'il bravait plus que des interdits, il bravait la fierté qui l'enfermait depuis toujours.

Et lorsqu'il aperçut Granger, qui l'observait du haut de l'escalier, il ne regretta pas son choix. Personne ne semblait indifférent à l'aura de vie et d'envie qui émanait d'elle, et Drago oublia en cet instant toutes ses barrières qui l'éloignait d'elle.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est peut-être rébarbatif, je l'admet. Mais il le fallait _

_Laissez une petite review même si ma fic vous parait pathétique, juste pour avoir quelques avis afin de m'améliorer. N'ayez pas peur de la franchise _

_Bisous à tous._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chalut ! Bon bah je suis très lente, je sais, mais tellement d'autres choses à faire en ces périodes de fêtes... J'espère qu'au moins quelqu'un le lira mon petit chapitre..._

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

Hermione rayonnait de joie. Elle ne tint pas compte de l'expression désappointée qu'afficha Drago lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle typique de troisième classe, et lui adressa un sourire ravi qui eut le mérite de lui donner mine plus conciliante. Les cris et les rires créaient un chahut joyeux, irradiant l'enthousiasme et l'allégresse, respirant le bien-être et la liberté. Elle se fraya un passage, suivie du jeune homme, vers le centre de la pièce, où trônait une basse estrade mais si densément occupée qu'ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre. La sorcière huma l'air chargé d'odeurs d'alcool, de cigarettes, de chaleur…

Un homme la bouscula, mais alors que les traits de Drago se peignaient de fureur, elle s'empara de la bouteille de whisky Purfeu du maladroit et but une longue gorgée. Le propriétaire de la boisson ne faisant rien pour la récupérer, elle la tendit à Drago ; il eut d'abord un regard moqueur, puis il imita Hermione. Taquine, elle s'exclama :

« Drago, vous ne savez pas boire ?!!! » Elle espérait ainsi qu'il se prenne au jeu, et ne fut pas déçue par le regard brûlant de fierté défiante qu'il darda sur elle.

« Si il existe une personne qui sait mieux boire que moi, qu'elle m'en donne la preuve ! »

L'homme à qui appartenait la bouteille, piqué au vif par la fanfaronnade du jeune blond, se présenta sous le nom de Seamus et avala une longue rasade de Whisky avant d'éructer bruyamment.

« Apprenez, mes choux, qu'on ne bat pas Seamus Finnigan en son domaine ! » Il tendit sa main à Drago, qui la serra vigoureusement avant de saisir la bouteille et en porter le goulot à sa bouche. De gorgées en gorgées, il la finit d'une seule traite, et déclara tendant la main à son tour, les yeux étincelants de triomphe :

« Bon perdant ? »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

« Ah, la fougue de la jeunesse ! » râla Seamus, non sans sourire.

Entendant soudain une chanson au rythme entraînant, Hermione tira le riche sang-pur à sa suite sur l'estrade, qui l'esprit certainement déjà quelque peu embrumé par l'alcool n'opposa aucune résistance.

« Granger ? »

Elle se tourna vers le sorcier et rectifia :

« Hermione. »

« Hermione » consentit-il. Et le cœur de l'interpellée fit un bond de joie. Il demeura silencieux, son beau visage concentré sur quelque chose dont elle ignorait la nature. Un changement s'était opéré en lui, aux yeux de la jeune femme : en cet instant, il n'affichait plus l'expression hautaine qu'il lui aurait réservé en d'autres occasions, et elle était toute disposée à profiter de cette brèche manifeste.

Une musique tonique, la piste dégagée, Hermione n'avait pas rêvé mieux. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le rythme s'emparer d'elle et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle se sentait en phase avec tout ce qui l'entourait, se mouvant avec une grâce sans retenue ; elle ne tarda pas à constater que Drago enlevait sa veste pour la rejoindre.

Ils dansèrent, dansèrent… Parfois se frôlaient, s'écartaient, se cherchaient… Tels deux papillons décrivant des cercles l'un autour de l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus que rire, enthousiasme, et gaieté, une bulle de complicité s'était formée, presque palpable.

Soudainement, mais avec une tendresse toute nouvelle, Drago referma ses bras possessifs autours d'elle, déclenchant une vague d'émotions embrouillée chez la jeune sorcière. Elle inspira longuement, la tête nichée au creux de l'épaule, qu'elle devinait finement musclée, du Malefoy, et frémit au contact de la main douce qui la pressa contre lui. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils tournoyèrent, perdus dans un océan qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'eau glacée où Hermione avait failli se jeter. Longtemps, ils virevoltèrent, ne voyant pas les minutes défiler derrière eux, s'enhardissant de chaque regard et de chaque sourire. Ils tourbillonnaient, chacun des tours rétrécissant la bulle les entourant, chacun des tours décuplant davantage l'attirance de la jeune femme, chacun des tours les emmenant plus loin d'eux même. Ils tourbillonnaient, tourbillonnaient, tourbillonnaient…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

« Tu es MEPRISABLE !!! Drago, tu es un moins que rien ! » S'époumonait Pansy Parkinson depuis près de vingt minutes, à l'adresse de son fiancé. Sur son visage écarlate de colère, ou peut-être de honte, apparaissaient de petites gouttelettes de sueur, et sa voix faiblissait tandis qu'elle-même s'essoufflait. Il la trouvait ridicule, et stupide. Mais surtout ridicule en cet instant. Cependant, il ne pouvait tolérer qu'elle s'adresse à lui sur ce ton.

« Parkinson, dégages-moi de la vue. Ta figure ne m'inspire que nausées. » Gronda-t-il, la voix menaçante. A ces mots, elle leva vers lui des yeux hystériques et s'octroya la tâche de jeter au sol tout ce qui était de valeur, facilement cassable, et qui retentissait bruyamment, mais Drago lui prit le bras brutalement. « Les domestiques ont assez de travail comme çà.

― A quoi servent-elle si ce n'est pour nettoyer ?

― Epargne leur tes crises de gosse puérile et jalouse. »

Pansy semblait sur le point d'exploser, au sens propre du terme : ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, sur un visage cramoisi et des narines dilatées. Elle haletait sans discrétion, et ce souffle lui rappela désagréablement lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Elle le poussa soudainement, avec une force qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné. « Ecoutes-moi bien, Drago. Je vais mettre les points sur les « i » : nous allons nous marier dans peu de temps. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun contact avec cette sang-de-bourbe durant la fin du trajet, ainsi tu pourras te concentrer un peu plus à ta fiancée. »

Le jeune homme lui rit au nez, mais elle quitta la pièce.

« Enfoiré de Rogue » songea-t-il. Le valet tant chéri de son père l'avait épié le soir précédent, ne manquant pas de faire part à Lucius de ses constats.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, décidé à voir Granger. Pour lui dire quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. La voir seulement, puis il aviserait. Mais une main terriblement paternelle se planta dans son épaule, presque chargée de colère. Drago blêmit ; il aurait tant aimé… Ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir, cette sang-de-bourbe, avant d'en arriver là…

* * *

_Voili voilou :) Une p'tite review siouplé et je répondrai c'est promis ! Bonne année à tous ! (La suite arrive dans la semaine, si si que c'est vrai !)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voila, nouveau petit chapitre pondu ! Avec le doux espoir qu'il plaise aux lecteurs..._**

* * *

**

_** Ari : **J'espère que c'est bien ! ;) Mais j'essaie de ne pas être trooop fidèle au film quand même, parce que sinon vous connaissez tous déjà ce qu'il va se passer :p_

_** Rebecca-Black : **Oui, l'histoire est bien tragique, mais pas encore !!! Pour le moment ce ne sont que les moments de doute, d'attirance… Ah ce que j'aimerais pouvoir donner à mon texte l'émotion merveilleuse qu'on ressent à certains moments du film… La voila ta suite _

_** MarinePotter 54 :** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant, pour ma part je m'éclate à l'écrire ! Mais pour ce qui est de mon style d'écriture, je le trouve un peu bâclé… Voila la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras ! Bisous !_

_** Drayloveuse** : Yo, c'est trop de générosité là, j'ai même droit à ma review ?!!

* * *

_

** CHAPITRE 8**

Lucius Malefoy empoigna brutalement le bras de son fils et rouvrit la porte de la chambre, claquée quelques instants auparavant. Son visage fin était marqué par une fureur qui déformait ses traits, cependant il ne manqua pas de hausser un sourcil blond devant le sol jonché de débris de verre et de porcelaine.

Le sorcier se tourna brusquement vers Drago et planta son regard glacé dans le sien. « Tu ne reverras pas cette pouilleuse. Dois-je énumérer l'ampleur des dégâts ?

― Non, père… » Le jeune homme baissait les yeux.

« Tu m'as déshonoré aux yeux de Parkinson, en allant voir ailleurs alors que je t'ai promis à sa fille ! Tu as déshonoré la famille en badinant avec une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe ! Et tu t'es déshonoré en n'étant pas assez discret. » Il le gifla à la volée, d'une violence que Drago ne s'était jamais vu adressé. La joue brûlante, il releva la tête et son esprit flotta un instant… Mais Lucius n'avait pas fini de tempêter, le regard fou. « Te conduiras-tu toute ta vie comme un vaurien sans fierté ni amour propre ? Tu ne vaux peut-être pas grand-chose en tant qu'individu, mais tu es un Malefoy ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire plus honte encore que par ta médiocre existence dont tu te sens si digne. »

Rabaissé plus bas que terre, le garçon ne parvenait pourtant pas à décoller ses yeux de ceux de son père. Lucius s'était toujours comporté tel le dominant absolu, imposant sa volonté et exigeant une parfaite obéissance de la part de sa famille ; Drago s'empressait généralement d'obtempérer, certain que sa raison était toujours la meilleure. Ce jour-ci, pour la première fois, la décision de son père le révoltait, et il se découvrait impuissant, une idée qui ne lui plaisait pas ; il s'était toute sa vie senti libre, et cette prise de conscience soudaine lui en ôtait péniblement l'illusion.

Mais déjà, le dur sorcier continuait, les sourcils froncés, la voix grave.

« Nous n'avons plus d'argent ! Nous sommes ruinés. Notre seul salut est la richesse des Parkinson, et toi, égoïstement, tu voudrais nous faire chavirer dans la pauvreté ? »

Durant quelques minutes, le silence s'installa, puis : « Voir ta mère, la belle et illustre Narcissa Malefoy travailler dans une taverne, c'est ça que tu veux Drago ? » Il s'était quelque peu radouci. « Tu aimerais vraiment la voir supporter les réflexions salaces de vieux moldus ivres quand elle leur apporterait leur bièraubeurre ?

― Non ! » S'écria le jeune sorcier, des images bouleversantes plein la tête.

Lucius posa une main conciliante sur son épaule et esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. « C'est pourtant ce qu'il risque d'arriver. Nous devrions revendre tout ce qui fait notre fierté ! Désires-tu devoir vendre notre majestueux manoir ? Le manoir des Malefoy depuis des siècles ! Ecouter le futur propriétaire faire ses plans… Casser tel mur ou condamner telle pièce… Alors que des générations de Malefoy y ont vécu, et laissé un peu de leur existence sur chaque meuble…

― Père ! Arrête, je n'en peux plus…

― Alors tu sais ce que tu as à faire, mon fils. Il faut parfois accepter un mariage profitable au détriment de son bonheur, afin d'assurer celui de longues générations de ta descendance.»

Peut-être était-ce la force de Lucius, de savoir si subtilement manier les sentiments d'autrui. Il était d'une dureté, d'une férocité et d'une intransigeance inégalable, aussi les brefs moments où il faisait montre d'un tant soit peu d'humanité, il semblait empreint d'une bonté presque touchante. Ce fut néanmoins ce qui convaincu Drago. « C'est promis père, je ne l'approcherai plus.

― C'est ainsi que je l'entends ! Allez, va, avant le déjeuner Verpey veut te parler du Titanic. »

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement. Si quelqu'un la surprenait… Accroupie derrière un fauteuil, sur un pont de première classe, elle attendait avec appréhension l'instant où le petit fils de bourgeois retiendrait l'attention de ses parents assez longtemps pour lui permettre son méfait. Il s'amusait, assez sagement d'ailleurs, avec une loupe moldue que lui avait donné son père afin qu'il leur fiche la paix. Un soleil de midi de printemps chauffait délicatement sa peau, et seule une légère brise soufflait, emmêlant quelque peu ses cheveux bruns ; c'était le moment opportun. Elle agita sa baguette avec précision, des murmures inaudibles franchissant ses lèvres, et soudain une flamme de petite taille apparut sous la loupe, noircissant le bois.

Les parents se précipitèrent vers l'enfant, tournant entièrement le dos à Hermione qui s'empressa de saisir des vêtements trônant sur un des fauteuils. Tout occupés à réprimander leur rejeton, ils offrirent à la jeune femme le précieux temps de filer en douce.

« Au moins une chose qui ne me cause pas trop de tort, ce matin ! » Songea-t-elle, au souvenir cuisant des premières heures de ce jour. Pourquoi, pourquoi son réveil avait été bercé par une pensée pour Drago ? Tout en elle avait supplié de le voir, et à quoi bon résister à ses propres envies ? Seulement, lorsqu'elle était descendue dans les vastes salles luxueuses, sans accorder grande importance à sa classe, le valet aux cheveux gras était sortit d'une pièce d'où s'échappaient les rires sans finesse d'hommes, ainsi qu'une forte odeur de tabac. Le valet, Rogue lui semblait-il, accompagné de deux hommes plutôt imposants, lui avait barré la route avec un sourire mauvais.

« Je dois voir Drago !

― Vous vous oubliez, Granger. Votre place n'est pas ici, malgré que vous y étiez invitée hier, vous n'avez plus rien à faire là. Retournez donc recoudre vos habits ! »

Hermione n'avait pas relevé l'insulte, et s'était dressée sur la pointe de ses pieds, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le garçon. Il était assis sur une banquette, un cigare en main, et discutait avec Croupton. Pansy Parkinson était à ses côtés, totalement absorbée par les caresses qu'elle octroyait à sa chouette grise et brune.

« Granger ? Le jeune monsieur Malefoy et sa fiancée la Demoiselle Parkinson vous remercient d'être venue hier…

― Il faut que je vois Drago !

― … Et ils tiennent à ce que vous sachiez qu'un harcèlement de votre part leur serait offensant. Veillez à ce qu'elle quitte les lieux ! » Avait-il terminé à l'attention de ses deux gardes.

Ainsi, dans un sentiment d'injustice et d'humiliation, elle s'était faite emmenée en dehors des lieux de première classe. Heureusement, peut-être, que pour atténuer la haine qu'inspirent les personnes hautainement moqueuses telles que Rogues, il existe des personnes indulgentes et charitables telles que les gardes en question. En souriant amicalement, l'un d'eux avait déclaré que, dans quelques minutes, le jeune Malefoy sortirait faire le tour du Titanic par le pont de première classe, en compagnie d'un petit groupe de personnes, et mené par Verpey qui comptait leur décrire le paquebot.

Hermione s'était accoudée nonchalamment à une balustrade, face à la mer. Toute vêtue de noir, elle était assez élégante pour passer inaperçue, et le chapeau dérobé lui dissimulait le visage. Elle espérait que les Malefoy circuleraient à ses côtés sans même la remarquer.

D'ailleurs, elle les vit arriver de loin. Petite troupe aux allures royales qui s'avançait tout en bavardant avec courtoisie. Une bonne étoile devait veiller sur elle, car elle constata que Drago fermait la marche, l'air digne.

De la même manière que pour voler les vêtements quelques minutes plus tôt, il lui fallait saisir l'instant afin que son plan fonctionne. Il venait de la dépasser, elle reconnaissait son parfum frais et iodé. Les secondes semblaient durer plus que de raison, mais lorsqu'il leva le pied dans le but d'accomplir un nouveau pas qui l'éloignerait d'Hermione, cette dernière lui empoigna le bras tout en faisant signe de se taire.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils furent tout deux dans une grande pièce à laquelle ils ne prêtaient aucune attention, et elle claqua la porte d'un geste significatif. Le regard que le jeune homme lui lança n'avait plus rien de pétillant. « Que voulez-vous ? »

Leur soirée de la veille n'avait-elle existé que dans l'esprit de la sorcière ? Drago l'observa curieusement, puis avec dédain, ajouta :

« Je suis fiancé.

― Vous ne l'étiez pas moins hier soir !

― Pour ce que c'était… » Le mépris arrogant à l'état pur, constata-t-elle. Elle l'aurait haï si elle ne… Si elle ne quoi, au juste ? Ne le haïssait-elle pas déjà ?

« Cessez donc ça. Vos petites piques mordantes ont beau être bien pratique pour esquiver un sujet, aujourd'hui, nous devons parler. »

S'ensuivit un silence songeur pour le blond, qui semblait faire résonner chaque battement de cœur d'Hermione. Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre, presque incapable de se décrocher. « J'aime Pansy. C'est elle que je vais épouser, et je l'aime… Oui. »

Il mentait, elle en était convaincue ; elle voyait presque clairement qu'il tentait de se persuader de ses paroles, et l'infime note de regret n'avait pas échappé à son oreille. Cependant, la duperie faisait mal, plus que le fait de se sentir bernée. Le mince doute laissait suggérer qu'il aimait vraiment une femme, et cette idée paraissait intolérable à Hermione ; elle avait fini par se rattacher à l'espoir de changer ce prétentieux.

« Drago, j'avoue que vous n'êtes pas un conte de fée ! Vous vous montrez orgueilleux, bien trop souvent hautain, et surtout vous êtes pourri gâté ! Mais il y a quelque chose en vous, quelque chose d'autre… Vous brillez d'intelligence, et c'est sûrement ce qui vous retient, en plus de votre fierté, d'exhiber ouvertement votre désarroi. Car malgré que vous ayez toujours un aplomb à faire céder quiconque, dans le fond vous criez à l'aide et voudriez saisir une main qui se tend…

― Je vais me marier, et c'est loin de me pousser à « crier à l'aide » comme vous l'avez si bien dit. »

Il était d'un calme étrange, et au contraire, la voix d'Hermione se haussa, presque affolée : « Si vous entrez dans cette vie là, c'en sera fini de vous ! Vous ne serez plus qu'un noble sans sensibilité aucune et vous perdriez ce feu de révolte en vous. Vous venez tout juste de découvrir que vous n'êtes pas toujours en parfait accord avec votre famille, et loin d'accomplir vos choix, vous vous conformez à l'autorité des autres… Je veux vous aider à comprendre que… »

Drago la coupa subitement. Il posait sur elle un regard presque indifférent, et balaya ses remarques de la main. « Ce n'est pas à vous de m'aider. »

La gorge serrée, elle ne put rien répondre, excepté un simple hochement de tête. Tout espoir l'avait quitté, elle se sentait vide. Elle se perdit dans le bleu froid de son regard, et cru en ressortir recouverte de glace, seulement Drago tourna les talons, et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il emportait avec lui tout ce qui donnait envie de vivre à la jeune femme.

* * *

_Bon, vous connaissez le tralala à propos des reviews... Mais maintenant miracle, je vous répond ! J'espère mettre le prochain chapitre dans une semaine, le temps de l'écrire quoi, mais ça va être un plaisir vu qu'il y'a mon passage préféré :"Je voooole ! Jack !" (Bon okay je suis coeur d'artichaud... Et alors ? ) Bisous à vous, ceux qui ont lu jusque là (et je pense pas qu'il y en ai beaucoup :s ) _

_Bisous ! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou ! (J'ai les yeux pratiquement fermés de m'être forcée à les garder ouverts le temps de finir le chapitre) Bon, voili-voilou il est tout frais mais j'ai pas eu le courage de me relire (je déteste me relire tout de suite après avoir écrit, et je déteste savoir qu'un chapitre est fini et ne pas le poster ) Bref, c'est possible que la fin soit un peu brouillonne mais je ne savais plus comment décrire. Me suis contentée presque d'envoyer des impression sans phrases xD _

_Un grand merci à mes revieweuses (toutes des nanas je crois) c'est pour vous que je m'obstine à être régulière. Sinon je dormirais depuis longtemps !_

**

* * *

**

**Virginie : **Bah, quand même, faut me laisser le temps d'écrire ! Je peux pas me permettre de poster un brouillon de quelques lignes ! Si tu as aimé jusque là, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire, car si plus personne ne m'encourage je risque de laisser tomber… De toutes façons la fic n'est plus à son début… Bonne lecture !

**Elie : **Ben, t'sais quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai vu le film à plusieurs reprises, j'ai fais quelques brèves recherches sur la vraie histoire et j'adore le couple de Drago/Hermione ! D'ailleurs je regarde généralement le passage du film que je veux écrire avant de commencer. Si je le regarde après je m'en mords les doigts, et je veux changer tout le chapitre déjà posté !!! J'espère que tu ne décrocheras pas !

**Rebecca-Black :** Je suis contente de voir que tu suis ma fic ! Au moins une ! Merci de ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Moi aussi j'ai vu le film y'a pas longtemps et ça m'aide à mieux visualiser ce que j'écris :p

**Tashiya :** A moi aussi elle m'a manquée ! C'est fou ! Je l'avais abandonnée pendant… quatre ou cinq mois et là je reprends doucement, seulement j'ai l'impression d'écrire comme un pied maintenant, surtout quand je relis les premiers chapitres… Mais promis je l'abandonnerais plus comme ça ! Et le passage quand ils dansent, eh bien… J'espère qu'il sera bien en dessous de celui de ce chapitre ;)

**Obi : **Ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur, donc je commence par répondre à ta question (qui était à la fin, vive ma mémoire ;) ) J'habite non loin de Toulon. Pour le reste j'avoue moi aussi apprécier les histoires un peu eau de rose quand elles sont bien écrites, surtout quand moi ça va pas fort avec les garçons… (Pour ma part en ce moment je ne suis pas amoureuse d'un gars prétentieux, mais de personne et c'est peut-être pire car rien de ce que je fais n'est vécu intensément ) Moi j'aime bien Harry Potter, enfin le livre, et quand j'ai revu le film titanic (après avoir versé deux trois larmes) j'ai sus ce que j'allais faire : allumer mon brave ordi et commencer une fic ! Je ne veux pas te faire pleurer, surtout si tu pleures déjà pas mal (j'ai été dans une de ces période y'a pas si longtemps et on est vraiment à fleur de peau !) mais ma fin n'est pas encore décidée. Ou alors je m'arrete à la fin du film avec un peu de tragédie pour clore la fic, ou bien je rajouterais quelques chapitres au sujet d'un des deux qui va faire mumuse avec le temps pour modifier en gros la nuit où le Titanic a coulé. Je verrais, tout dépend de si je me sens encouragée ! Bref c'est pour toi que je me dépèche de finir le chapitre ! Bisous, et bonne chance à l'avenir …

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

D'une démarche de zombie Drago se rendit dans l'immense salle à manger. Il se haïssait pour ce qu'il avait dû dire à la jeune femme. Mais il était un Malefoy, et les Malefoy étaient des nobles, ils étaient dignes et lorsque quelque chose les touchaient, ils allaient de l'avant. Ce matin il avait eut mal de prononcer de tels mensonges, cependant il souffrait davantage encore d'avoir fait du mal ; ce n'était qu'une pauvre miséreuse, seulement elle était un rayon de soleil… Mais, sa famille comptait sur lui ! Il aurait une vie sans doute agréable, il aurait l'argent, le luxe, la crainte et le respect des autres, la notoriété publique, les femmes…

Drago sentit son cœur s'enserrer de douleur. Des femmes, il pourrait en avoir des tas. Elles seraient toutes à ses pieds, suppliants plus langoureusement les unes que les autres d'être sa maîtresse. Des femmes d'une beauté attrayante, aux visages délicats, aux ongles vernis… Mais des femmes vides et sans éclat ! Il eut soudainement l'impression qu'une étrange boule se formait dans sa gorge ; un espèce de désespoir s'emparait de lui à l'idée de perdre définitivement Granger. La notion de « plus jamais ? » lui apparaissait telle une sentence, suite à leur danse sensuelle de la veille. Il en voulait encore ! Encore ! Davantage !

Se pouvait-il qu'une femme lui apporte plus que cette maudite pouilleuse ? Il eut un rire cynique, oui de toute évidence, tant d'autres pourraient le rendre heureux, et pas de vulgaires vagabondes dont il aurait honte !

Drago secoua la tête avec agacement ; il était temps de se mettre à table, et d'oublier toutes ces bêtises au sujet de Granger. Lucius, Narcissa et des amis de la famille étaient déjà installés et entamaient l'entrée. Le jeune homme s'assit souplement et commença à grignoter. La décortication de gambas était un luxe qui accaparait grandement l'attention, et par ailleurs pensif, les conversations alentours lui parvenaient tel un brouhaha épais, haché auxquelles il ne prêtait qu'une oreille vague.

« La célèbre demoiselle Delacour… » « Possède de grande compétences dans les sortilèges de charme… » « Peut-être envelopper Drago dans l'un de ces charmes le jour de son mariage, il resplendirait ! Toutes les femmes en mourraient de jalousie… »

Le concerné, indifférent se rinça les doigts activement dans un petit bol en argent, prévu à cet usage. Il avait déjà rencontré la dénommée Delacour, une fille un peu plus vieille que lui d'une splendeur qui rivalisait avec sa vanité…

« Drago et Pansy vivront au manoir, il y a déjà tout une aile qui leur est destinée… Mais nous sommes vraiment ennuyés… » « Installer tous les rideaux de la même couleur ? En mauve… La préférée de notre future gendre… Mais on pourrait aussi bien alterner entre d'autres couleurs et…. » « Vraiment nous ne savons que faire ! Il y a aussi leur vestibule… »

Le sorcier s'essuya la bouche à l'écoute des minauderies de sa mère, et réprima un haussement d'épaule machinal. Il ne devait PAS hausser les épaules, en tout cas pas en présence de nobles, Lucius et Narcissa lui avaient longuement expliqué qu'une attitude dégagée favorisait la mauvaise opinion, alors qu'une allure vive et toujours distinguée donnait l'effet recherché.

« Je ne vous ai pas encore raconté ce qu'il nous est arrivé alors qu'on quittait le manoir pour embarquer dans le Titanic ? Quelle confusion de… » « Avons appris que les chambres n'étaient pas pourvues de descentes de lit en fourrure de vison ! Le désarroi… » Drago, ennuyé tourna la tête et balaya la salle du regard. « Fallu convoquer immédiatement Mr. Croupton… » « Nous embarquions quelques heures plus tard… »

Il observa une jeune fille, n'excédant pas les quinze ans, qui semblait suffoquer. Son teint avait pris en peu de temps une franche coloration enflammée tandis qu'elle peinait à refermer la bouche lors de ses inspirations laborieuses. La femme à ses côtés lui lança un regard brûlant de reproches, sûrement estimait-elle que l'halètement de sa fille était destiné à lui faire honte, ou à se donner en spectacle…

« Ne restait plus que des pelages d'hermines ! Une peur panique ! » « La fourrure d'hermine, c'est doux et agréable au toucher, cependant le blanc ne peut convenir à une pièce telle que nos cabines… » « Evidemment, vos cabines sont dans les teintes sombres du bois verni… »

Finalement, une domestique desserra discrètement le corsage de la jeune fille. Drago avisa par la suite une dame d'âge mûr à qui un vieil homme venait d'offrir le repas ; il haussa un sourcil. Il avait vu ce scénario toutes les fois où il avait mangé dans la salle, et reconnaissait parfaitement la femme ; un visage qui avait dû être resplendissant quelques dizaines d'années auparavant, une attitude encore gracieuse et sensuelle et toujours des moues à la fois sauvageonnes et nimbées de mystère.

« Comprenez, nous devions obtenir ces tapis de visons… » « Déniché des fourrures d'Hermines d'un roux assez prononcé, mais très fines… »

Drago tira les conclusions en repérant le petit jeu de la femme, qu'elle était soit d'une cupidité hors du commun, soit ruinée, abhorrant l'idée de quitter le milieu luxueux et préférant jouer de ses charmes afin de manger…

« Réfléchir en si peu de temps à un cruel dilemme… » « D'hermine rousses ont une couleur qui juraient parfaitement avec la pièce, mais affreusement maigres… Alors que, nous avions des exigences plus… »

Etait-ce le piège qui l'attendait ? N'avoir que l'argent pour le rendre un peu heureux ! Oublier toutes les valeurs simples de la vie ?

« Dû opérer un choix terriblement sévère… Pansy était glacée d'effroi à l'idée de se tromper dans notre choix… »

Lui sauta aux yeux la vue d'un petit garçon tiré aux quatre épingles. Il venait d'installer sa serviette à ses genoux par des gestes méticuleux et certainement répétés des centaines de fois sous l'œil attentif des parents ; d'ailleurs ceux-ci observaient le comportement de leur rejeton attentivement, sourcils froncés. Drago en fut chamboulé, peut-être parce qu'il l'avait vécu ; est-ce que l'enfant était-il heureux avec de telles restrictions ? Etait-il possible qu'il le soit un jour ? L'enfant… ou lui ?...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le cœur lourd, Hermione marchait le long de la balustrade. Comment quelques heures avaient-elles pu ainsi bouleverser sa vie ? Elle qui était pleine de projets, de rêves et d'envies, elle se sentait plus vide qu'une coquille de noix brisée. Oui, brisée elle l'était.

Elle regarda l'eau miroitante qui se délectait d'une chaleur propre au soleil d'un après-midi d'Avril. Elle ne ressentait pas même l'envie de s'y jeter. Lui restait-il des espoirs ? Etant d'une nature optimiste, les espoirs demeureraient en elle tant que le sorcier à la chevelure claire ne lui serait plus aussi cher. Mais c'étaient là des espoirs enrobés d'une épaisse couche de désespoir… Elle était brisée…

Alors qu'elle s'avançait inconsciemment vers la proue du Titanic, elle aperçut une silhouette bien trop familière. Elle aurait voulu avoir la force nécessaire pour s'en aller, mais envisager cette solution lui était intolérable ; à sa seule vue, elle sentait son cœur papillonner et quoi qu'il puisse lui dire ou lui avoir dit, elle voulait encore le regarder, observer son sourire en coin et ses lèvres fines… Mue par la volonté de son cœur, elle s'avança vers Drago. Il était au point le plus au-devant du paquebot et observait l'océan qui s'offrait à ses yeux sans contrainte, immense, intense…

« Approches-toi Hermione. » Il ne s'était même pas retourné. La voix était empreinte d'une simplicité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle avança doucement, le cœur battant, sans aucune pensée pour quelque chose autre au jeune homme qui venait de faire demi tour. Son regard aux reflets gris était grave, mais son front était dénué de plis. « J'ai changé d'avis. » Leurs yeux se rivèrent l'un à l'autres, incapable d'en décrocher ; se pouvait-il que ?... Les instants se nimbèrent d'un silence où chaque regard était telle la flamme mordante qui lèche le corps à en brûler, où chaque souffle était comme un cris au nom de l'amour, de l'espoir et du rêve, où chaque geste, même à distance, ressemblait à une caresse…

Drago lui tendit la main, d'un mouvement tentant, paume face au ciel et lui adressant l'esquisse d'un sourire sincère, auquel elle ne put résister. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent puis finir par se toucher franchement. La peau du garçon était chaude ; il lui chatouilla un peu le creux de la main avec son index, puis la dévisagea et ordonna avec une expression enjouée tout autant qu'engageante. « Ferme les yeux, maintenant. »

Malgré qu'elle obtempérât, il lui semblait avoir encore un regard intense et bleu planté dans le sien ; pour peu, elle se serait réjouie d'y échapper si elle n'en était pas autant éprise.

Cependant, la vision lui étant interdite, chaque sensation physique lui paraissait décuplée. Elle ne pensait plus, elle ressentait.

Troublée et quelque peu inquiète par le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, elle hésitait à avancer alors que Drago la tirait doucement vers l'avant. Sentant l'air frais caresser sa peau avec de moins en moins de contrainte, elle imagina devant elle la mer déchaînée, et son équilibre fut moins certain. Peut-être le sorcier remarqua-t-il sa circonspection car il lui pressa la main avec douceur et passa un bras rassurant autour de sa taille svelte tout en se plaçant derrière la jeune femme. Elle était à sa merci, et n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu être ailleurs. L'impression fugitive de n'être qu'une fragile poupée de porcelaine dans les bras de la Force et du Tonnerre lui traversa l'esprit ; ce n'était pas si faux… Mais ces bras protecteurs qui l'enserraient, qu'ils fassent d'elle ce qu'ils voulaient !

Avec des paroles apaisantes il la fit grimper en hauteur, jambes prenant appuis d'un côté et de l'autre d'un vide au dessus du sol, puis par des gestes empreints de patience il lui indiqua où s'accrocher.

« N'ouvres surtout pas les yeux ! » La voix était vibrante d'enthousiasme, et son étreinte se raffermit possessivement, s'enroulant autour de son ventre et ses hanches. Son cou et ses épaules frémissaient au souffle de Drago, dans son dos.

« Tu as confiance en moi ? » Bien que le ton était presque grave, la voix recelait une note d'agitation extasiée qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

« Oui ! »

Et délicatement, sans perdre de ses manières rassurantes, il souleva les bras de la sorcière. Une sensation intense la souleva toute entière ; en équilibre et vulnérable. Elle entendait l'air siffler dans ses oreilles, mais se sentait haute, grande ! Il lui semblait que rien d'autre que ses bras puissant la retenait de s'envoler… Mais sans doute ces mêmes bras lui permettaient de s'envoler loin d'elle-même.

« Ouvre les yeux à présent. » Et elle obéit.

A la vue de l'océan, et de l'océan seul, si bas, elle sut qu'elle le survolait. « JE VOLE ! DRAGO ! »

En cet instant son cœur paraissait avoir fait un extraordinaire bond, qui le transportait plus haut encore qu'elle ne l'était. Il n'y avait que l'eau et l'horizon à perte de vue, elle était à la merci des éléments. Et pourtant, il la tenait précieusement et ce seul contact lui insinuait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant que ces bras seraient là pour la protéger. Ni le feu, ni l'air, ni la terre ne pourrait l'atteindre ; pas même l'eau puisqu'elle, pauvre mortelle, volait au dessus d'un océan qui n'avait rien d'éphémère.

Sentiment de plénitude…

Drago approcha la bouche de son oreille et chantonna quelques paroles sans queue ni tête. « Le soleil en s'élevant connait l'exaltation céleste, et le ciel terne apprécie la chaleur d'un rayon… »

Leurs doigts se cherchèrent, puis s'entrelacèrent. Ils laissèrent leurs mains s'apprivoiser et s'enhardirent peu à peu du vertige des hauteurs alors que leurs visages s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre.

Leurs bouches finirent par se trouver, et ils s'embrassèrent. Violemment. Désespérément. La jeune femme était aggripée à Drago comme si il était toute sa vie, tandis que lui avait davantage resserré son étreinte autour d'elle comme s'il craignait de la voir partir. Elle lui rendit son baiser, et se perdit dans ces lèvres qui la possédaient si bien ; la vie, le monde, le Titanic n'existait déjà plus. Et elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle n'existait plus non plus.

Le feu ardent qui brûlait le cœur d'Hermione lui permettait d'avoir des rêves, mais pas d'espérer qu'ils s'accomplissent.

* * *

_Bah oui, c'est court ! (Heu tant que personne ne me dit que c'est trop long tout va bien) Mais j'ai jamais écrit de longs chapitres, et je ne crois pas le faire de si tôt :) _

_Comme d'hab, prochain chapitre (pour lequel je n'ai aucune inspiration) dans la semaine, voir un poil plus. _

_Bisous !_


	10. Chapter 10

_B'soir à tous, je m'excuse pour le sérieux retard accumulé. J'avais pas mal de choses à gérer tout autour, et ce chapitre ne m'inspirait pas beaucoup, d'ailleurs je l'ai passablement raccourcis. Je sais, je sais, tout le monde attend le passage dans la voiture, ben ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il plaira quand même !_**

* * *

**

**Lizz : **Merciiii ! Trop gentil cette petite attention, c'est pas long, ça coute rien et moi ça me fait plaisir de constater que des gens apprécient mon boulot.

**The Happiness Woman :** Voui, moi aussi je veux pleurer en me relisant…Ou en écrivant… On verra bien, mais j'espère parvenir à mettre un gros accent sur la fin triste. Et sur… Enfin, tu vois quoi non ? hihi

**Rebecca-Black :** Embrasser la personne qui fait sauter notre cœur est un moment merveilleux. Surtout quand on a l'espoir qu'elle se laisse embrasser tout en ayant le cœur étreint par un doute angoissant mais terriblement prenant  Bonne lecture.

**Obi : **Coucou !

C'est trop bien ! J'adore tes reviews, chaque fois je rigole quand je les lis ! Et moi j'te fais presque pleurer quand tu lis ma fic… Y'a pas une embrouille quelque part ?!! Bref, pour répondre à ta question, Titanic durera encore… compte sur ses doigts Au moins trois ou quatre chapitres de sûr, mais après je sais pas si je tripatouille un peu le « après titanic » dans le but de faire revenir un des deux dans le passé pour empêcher l'autre de mourir… Et oui tu l'as bien compris, la fin est irrévocable : Drago ou Hermione mourra. Moi-même je ne sais pas encore lequel, mais la balance penche assez fort d'un côté

Et pour le livre de ta vie, ben « trô fass' d'abeurd » Tu invente un sujet super intéressant et tu écris un livre dessus tout en incluant tout ce qu'il t'arrive en le faisant vivre à tes persos ! Voili-voilou ! Bisous ! (j'espère trop que la suite va pas te décevoir ! t'es une revieweuse en or !)

**Virgine :** Coucou « Virginie » surtout ne pense pas que je le prend mal et… (gnagnagna gnegnegne et bref, on s'en fout !) J'vois que, très perspicace, tu as deviné que je ne compte pas dévoiler QUI va mourir ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en suis pas sûre moi-même, et j'voudrais pas passer de fausses infos, hein ! Va pas croire surtout qu'il faut que personne ne soit au courant de la fin ;) Bisous ! Bonne lecture !

**Elie : **Hehe, le fameux passage de la voiture ! (Je ne ferais aucun commentaire à propos de tes attentes ) Bah… A toi de voir si tu le trouves plutôt réussi ou… A chier ! Bisous ! J'espère que ça te plaira et que… voila quoi, que tu resteras : FIDELE ! ('tention les déclarations !)

**Jay : **Mouahaha ? « Comme dans le film à la suite de cette scène » ? Ta question serait pas plutôt … « Ils vont vraiment le faireuh ? Pour de vrai ? » Hihi désolée, je m'emballe ! A toi de juger si la suite est comme dans le film. Moi j'trouve mon travail pas terrible, presque de la paraphrase… Bouhouuuu… Allez zou, j'me ressaisis, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

**Tashiya : **Sympa le passage de Drago, hein ! Mais bon, il s'y accrochait à l'espoir d'une belle vie, luxueuse et pleine de délices, voila ce qui l'a retenu ! Et Ron… Eh ben, aucune idée ! Il réapparaîtra avant la fin, mais brèvement. Pourquoi, tu veux que j'en parle ? J'peux me débrouiller pour caller un p'tit paragraphe sur Ron dans le prochain chapitre, si y'a de la place pour un couple, y'a de la place pour tout le monde ! Bisous !

**Gabriella Johnson :** (C'est pas le nom le plus facile à écrire « Johnson ») Pour ta gouverne, non je n'écris pas de poèmes ! Les fics et les textes sont assez longs et casse-pieds (pour être polie ;) ) même si j'adooore écrire ! Mais j'avoue que je me sentirais assez ridicule avec un poème, j'sais pas pourquoi… J'essaierais, mais bon. J'me fais aucun espoir de réussite :p

J'espère que tu suivras ma fic ! Bah toute façon il ne reste plus grand-chose… Bisous !

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

Suivi de près par Hermione, Drago entra dans sa suite aux tons sombres de bois verni. Les domestiques avaient nettoyé le sol ; des débris de verres éparses qui jonchaient le sol quelques heures auparavant, il ne restait pas même un petit éclat.

Hermione s'avança à son tour, observant, s'extasiant sans retenue de tout ce qui l'entourait. La lumière des chandeliers conférait à son regard brillant de vie, une touche d'or parmi le brun lumineux ; il fut saisi par la féerie qui se dégageait d'elle. Sa masse de boucles mielles tombait délicatement sur ses épaules fines, rehaussant l'éclat d'ambre de ses yeux curieux où miroitait l'intelligence.

Sans nulle gêne, la jeune femme faisait le tour des pièces, lâchant un commentaire parfois sur tel ou tel objet, vive et chaleureuse. Rien ne semblait pouvoir accrocher son regard trop longtemps ; elle contemplait l'espace d'un instant ou deux un vase quand soudain s'écriait à la vue d'un tableau !

Un en particulier capta son attention. Il représentait la silhouette sombre de sept personnes juchées sur un balais, en plein vol devant un crépuscule aux dégradés orange et rouge. Mais Hermione s'attardait sur le halo bleu envoûtant qui entourait le paysage. « La peinture est étonnante. Les tons sont chauds mais on sent une nostalgie rêveuse qui en émane…

― Il est d'un dénommé Diggory. Il a peint l'équipe de Quidditch « les canons de Chuddley », ayant toujours rêvé d'intégrer le groupe. »

Mais renfrognée, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en haussant les épaules. Toutefois, le tableau avait donné à Drago un désir tout nouveau. Il sortit l'Ambre d'océan de sa poche et le tendit à Hermione. Le sourire renaquit sur les lèvres charnues de la sorcière, un peu espiègle : « Ah, mais je le reconnais ! C'est le bijou à qui je dois notre rencontre !

― Maudit bijou ! » Il n'était pas sûr de plaisanter complètement.

La rencontre avait chamboulé ses dix-sept années de vie, toutes ses convictions et ses ambitions, cependant le sentiment de plénitude que lui apportait la présence d'Hermione ne valait-il pas ces changements ?

Il se détourna et entra dans son salon, suivi par la sang-de-bourbe, farfouilla ses tiroirs et en ressortit une épaisse feuille à grains, des plumes à bouts de fusain, et le reste du matériel de dessin. Elle lui lança un regard étonné, les sourcils arqués tels la courbe de deux ailes d'oiseaux se dessinant à l'horizon. « Tu… Tu ? »

Que la surprise lui allait bien ! Elle, si placide, qui semblait toujours tout savoir, avait un visage transformé lorsque ses traits étaient emprunts de stupeur.

« Je veux un dessin de toi, ressemblant à une… Fée. »

Elle s'approcha, l'air un peu égarée.

« Une fée qui porte l'Ambre d'Océan, dont la couleur jure si bien avec ses yeux et ses cheveux… » Il eut un petit rire, sans la lâcher des yeux, puis voyant qu'elle hochait la tête, ajouta très sérieux. « Qui ne porte _que_ l'Ambre d'Océan. »

Que put-il bien se passer dans la tête de la jeune fille durant les instants qui suivirent ? Elle parut tout d'abord outrée, et Drago adora son expression offusquée qui se traduisait au niveau des lèvres qu'elle pinçait tout en lui adressant un regard noir ; puis elle leva les yeux au ciel s'adoucit et esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire espiègle. Il ne parvint pas à lutter plus longtemps contre son impression de fondre sur place, et la prit audacieusement par la taille. Leurs yeux restèrent quelques instants rivés l'un à l'autre, puis un bref baiser unit leurs lèvres, transportant le cœur du jeune homme bien plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait cru capable.

Hermione s'empara de l'Ambre d'Océan et se détourna non sans lui adresser un regard un rien libertin, qui le fit frémir.

La jeune femme sortie de la pièce, il installa le sofa face à son fauteuil et prépara tout le matériel méticuleusement, pressé de son retour. Devait-il s'avouer vaincu par le charme qui émanait d'elle ? Sa beauté chaleureuse, son éclat printanier le subjuguait un peu plus à chaque seconde ; son visage encore empreint de la fraîcheur qui caractérisait si bien la jeunesse dont elle resplendissait ne le laissait pas insensible. Seulement, était-il prêt à tout quitter ? Drago hocha la tête inconsciemment ; par un simple baiser, il avait déjà tout quitté. Il se sentait désormais trop engagé, et en abandonnant sa vie de Malefoy il y abandonnait un peu de lui-même. Pourtant, afin de rompre définitivement avec ce passé orgueilleux, il désirait se permettre la vanité de dessiner un aperçu de ce qu'aurait pu être une Hermione Granger dans une attitude pleine de noblesse hautaine.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant la jeune femme s'y encadrer, le corps gracieusement glissé dans un peignoir mauve. A pas légers, elle se rapprocha de Drago, avec sur ses traits une expression mutine adoucie par le rosissement qui peignait ses joues et lui conférait une timidité troublante autant qu'inhabituelle. « J'espère que tes talents de dessinateur sont à la hauteur de la délicatesse de mon corps. » Emit-elle en souriant, presque embarrassée. Drago pensait que la gêne apparente d'Hermione irait en s'amplifiant, pourtant elle prit une longue inspiration au son décisif avant de laisser glisser l'étoffe légère le long de sa peau, offrant aux yeux du Malefoy les secrets de sa nudité.

La gorge nouée, il l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé, et lui indiqua par quelques phrases gauches la meilleure position. « Là. Non, le bras plié, paume au ciel. Non ! Remets-le, enfin ! Relève un peu ce menton méfiant, et affiche ta fierté. Ne bouge plus ! »

Elle était allongée, adossée au dossier en velours et prenait appui sur sa hanche. Sa tête reposait sur son bras fin, permettant à ses boucles de s'éparpiller tout autour de son visage, chatouillant sa peau, cascadant sans pudeur sur ses épaules frêles qu'elle carrait généralement lorsque la colère mettait ses sens en ébullition.

Ainsi étendue, elle miroitait d'une beauté langoureuse, sensuelle mais emplie de naturel ; la couleur ambrée qui dominait son aspect attrayait par sa note chaleureuse, douce, intense. Une Fée du crépuscule…

Lentement, avec passion, il entreprit de tracer les contours du corps voluptueux que ses yeux caressaient. Il apprit chaque courbe par cœur, instinctivement, sachant qu'elles étaient désormais ancrées dans son esprit. Les minutes défilèrent sans qu'il ne cherchât à les retenir ; à chaque détail esquissé par son fusain, il lui semblait toucher la partie en question. Drago apprit au fil des heures à découvrir, connaître, apprivoiser le corps de la charmante Hermione ; et bien qu'il la désirait ardemment, il était bien trop perfectionniste pour abandonner un dessin si prometteur.

Il reproduisait, avec une précision et un sérieux exceptionnel, les seins fermes, ronds et érotiques qui l'emplirent d'une impression de chaleur, ce qui faillit bien le déconcentrer.

« Il m'a semblé te voir rougir, Monsieur l'artiste. » Elle avait recouvré son aplomb malicieux, et Drago en fut davantage attisé. « Ne rougit-on pas d'envie ?

― Non, l'envie fait verdir. »

Il la considéra avec un sourire provocateur, singulier. « Je ne suis qu'aux parties les plus hauts placées de l'anatomie féminine ; le vert attendra que je descende un peu, avant de s'emparer de mes joues. »

Elle émit un rire taquiné, mais il lui intima de ne pas bouger et elle reprit son sérieux, une moue boudeuse aux traits.

Mais il ne verdit pas, même durant son esquisse des cuisses galbées laissant entrevoir, plus haut, la naissance de la fine toison qui paraissait si soyeuse au toucher. Assurément il en eut le corps quelque peu échauffé, et rougit peut-être, mais il ne céda pas au désir qu'il avait de l'approcher, plein d'amour et de passion.

En guise de touche finale, il inscrit en dessous du dessin : « Fée du Crépuscule » et admira l'œuvre. Il avait su donner à son dessin la même beauté saisissante que dégageait Hermione, accentuant un regard félin et farouche. Cette dernière se leva souplement, et s'enroula pudiquement dans le peignoir avant de venir se placer dans le dos de Drago, afin d'observer à son tour son portrait. Mais l'attention du jeune homme se détourna aussitôt du dessin, sentant quelques mèches malicieuses lui effleurer le creux de l'épaule, le cou et le torse ; l'odeur chaude et sucrée qui caractérisait la sorcière embaumait l'air tout autour d'eux, il lui était difficile de résister à la tentation de la faire basculer brusquement tout contre lui.

« Drago, c'est magnifique. Tu as un talent énorme. » Sa voix était grave, interdite. Il lui caressa la main et déclara : « Va t'habiller, tu trouveras une robe blanche et bleue sur le lit. Poses-y l'Ambre d'Océan. Nous avons déjà passé trop de temps dans cette pièce étouffante, sans compter que quelqu'un pourrait nous déranger.»

Il avait d'abord pensé à garder avec lui le portrait de la jeune femme, mais une autre idée lui vint en tête. Il était temps de rompre définitivement avec son existence auprès de la noblesse Malefoy et Parkinson.

Sa « modèle » revint vers lui, souriante ; elle avait enfilé la robe indiquée, un vêtement aux motifs simple mais possédant d'innombrables replis, de drapés et de volants.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le cœur battant, la jeune fille se faufila par la porte entrouverte. Ces idiots n'avaient même pas prit soin de la fermer, dans leur empressement. Evidemment, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ça ne faisait que lui simplifier la tâche. Elle avait tout écouté, du début à la fin, et avait bien failli rire nerveusement lors des taquineries libertines de Malefoy, bien qu'elle aurait abhorré en être la cible.

Mais le temps s'était fait long, et le silence pesant. Une boule d'anxiété lui obstruait la gorge, que l'atmosphère sérieuse n'avait qu'amplifiée. Elle avait craint peu à peu qu'Hermione garde le bijou, mais enfin Malefoy s'était décidé à lui intimer de le déposer. Désormais, l'Ambre d'Océan était seule, et elle avait une chance de mener à bien l'expédition dans laquelle elle s'était lancée.

Ce serait un jeu d'enfant : la faiblesse de ces pièces était qu'on pouvait y accéder par diverses entrées, et elle savait qu'aucune n'était fermée. Elle écouta avec un mépris satisfait Malefoy complimenter Hermione sur sa tenue ; « que l'amour peut rendre niais, parfois » songea-t-elle en souriant.

Elle repoussa une mèche d'un roux flamboyant et, passant par un couloir éloigné du salon, se glissa dans la chambre telle une ombre. Le joyau était là, brillant de tout son orgueil. Il lui assurerait ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eut, et lui offrirait une vie dont elle n'avait jamais caressé l'espoir. Il faisait de Ginny une voleuse, seulement la simple pensée de tout ce qu'elle pourrait obtenir par ce méfait, était bien plus que suffisant à lui ôter tout scrupules.

« Maudite veste mal raccommodée ! » Pesta-t-elle, sentant un léger trou qui s'était formé au fond de la poche. Elle l'avait emprunté à Hermione, et maintenant s'en mordait les doigts, la jeune femme malgré toutes les chaussettes en laine qu'elle avait tricoté durant les années à Pourdlard, n'était même pas capable de recoudre un gilet. Tant pis, elle ferait avec. Précautionneusement, elle laissa l'Ambre d'Océan glisser dans la poche et s'éclipsa.

* * *

_Bon c'est tout, et encore, je me suis tuée à le finir car je voulais absolument le terminer ce soir :) La suite est en cours de rédaction , elle arrive incessament sous peu. Bisous à tous !!!_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Alors, coucou à vous. Ceci pour dire que, ça fait maintenant une année jour pour jour que cette fan-fic est née. Donc, j'me suis efforcée de boucler ce chapitre qui est quand même un passage du film assez ... marquant !!! Bref, cette fic n'est pas terminée, et si ça vous rassure, je compte la finir avant le 24 Avril 2008 ! _**

**_J'en profite pour faire une annonce officielle : Roulement de tambour A tous ceux qui posent la question, ou qui protestent : La mort inéluctable de Drago ou Hermione n'est pas discutable ! Je sais, je suis méchante, mauvaise, sadique et tout ce que vous voulez, mais je me réserve mes prérogatives de hahem "auteur" pour décider de la fin ! Niark ! _**

**_Néanmoins, la fic ne s'arrête pas à ce drame. Donc, la mort de l'un des deux n'est peut-être pas définitive ! J'en dirais pas plus !!! _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**

* * *

Lacus-Clyne06 : Merci, merci ! J'adapte au mieux afin qu'on reconnaisse la psychologie des personnages ainsi que le déroulement de Titanic ! Le voila ce 11ème , avec l'espoir qu'il te plaise ! Bisous.**

**Audette :** Et voui, les p'tits changements ça me permet d'exposer les faits sous différents points de vue, et puis de changer ma manière de le raconter. Mais j'avoue préférer nettement écrire du point de vue d'Hermione, en bonne fleur bleue que je suis (gniiihi ) j'adore parler de Drago de la manière que j'aimerais le voir !!!

**Fallen AnGel : **Viva la révolution !!! Un happy-end pour un Drago/Hermione qui plus est sur le Titanic qui a causé la mort de millier de personne !!! Ce serait trop beau, pardonne mon sadisme :P mais oui, bien vu la taupe, ce sont des sorciers, ils devraient s'en sortir… Mais chaque solution apporte son lot de problème Ceci dit, bonne lecture !

**Marie : **La voila cette suite… J'espère que tu la dévoreras tout autant ! Bizz-Bizz

**Rebbeca-Black : **Mouahahaha ce chapitre tu dois l'attendre depuis le début !!! Eh ben, pour ta gouverne tu seras peut-être un peu déçue : non, je n'ai pas repoussé le « Moment X » mais il est beaucoup plus innocent que tu l'espérais peut-être ! Bwef, j'te laisse le plaisir ou la déception de le découvrir par toi-même. Bisous !

**Ptitelili : **La suite en veux-tu, en voila !!! J'vois mal comment je pourrais faire des clichés, et je vois même pas ce que t'entends par là… Toutefois, pas trop dur de mêler ces deux histoires qui, à mes yeux sont faites pour être mêlées !!!

**Solène : **Ca arrive, ça arrive !!! C'est tout frais ! Tout chaud, ça vient de sortir de ma tête !

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 

Ce bonheur qui la berçait serait-il éphémère ? Elle ignorait tout du futur, et n'en avait cure. On lui offrait l'opportunité de saisir quelques moments heureux, pourquoi aurait-elle sali cette allégresse par des préoccupations soucieuses ? Pour une fois qu'elle ressentait une parfaite euphorie, elle comptait bien s'y abandonner tout entière, au risque d'y brûler vive.

Drago était penché sur une large table de bois massif, concentré sur la rédaction d'une lettre. Il avait inscrit quelques mots, d'une écriture élégante, et les lu à haute voix : « Pansy chérie, j'espère que le dessin te plaira. Bonne nuit. »

Il affichait un sourire fier, triomphant et Hermione en oublia toute gêne que sa nudité soit ainsi exposée aux yeux de Parkinson, fusse-t-elle en image. Après tout ce n'était que destiné à accroître la jalousie de la fiancée du jeune homme, et bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas ces pratiques, Pansy le méritait bien, ne serait-ce que pour les regards méprisants qu'elle lui avait adressé et dont Hermione conservait un souvenir cuisant.

Drago ébaucha un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras, possessif, et elle se sentit frémir, mais au même instant la porte résonna sourdement : un poing impérieux avait toqué. « Drago ! » La voix était grave.

« C'est Rogue, le valet de mon père. Ne nous attardons pas ! » Puis il annonça, le ton faussement tranquille : « Oui ? Ne bougez pas, j'arrive. »

Et avec un empressement soudain, il s'empara de la main de la jeune femme et traversa la pièce l'allure vive. Ils claquèrent la porte, puis en claquèrent une autre et encore une autre ; seulement Rogue ne fut pas dupe très longtemps et bientôt ils comprirent qu'il s'était lancé à leur poursuite. Les portes furent cette fois fermées à double tour, les mains tremblantes d'excitation. Cette minuscule course poursuite avait éveillée chez Hermione des émotions d'antan, lorsqu'elle était bien plus jeune à Poudlard, et qu'elle se déjouait en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron des traques de Rusard. Ils trottinaient silencieusement à travers le château, se dissimulant dans l'ombre de la nuit, guettant Miss Teigne à chaque coin, et à nouveau, elle se laissa envahir par la sensation de jeu insouciant, teinté d'une angoisse intense, et d'une exultation chaque instant constituant un triomphe face à leur poursuivant.

Enfin, ils atteignirent le couloir, ahanants mais radieux. Il lui passa la main sur la joue, les yeux pétillants plus que jamais, mais trop essoufflé pour parler. Un élan de complicité naissait entre eux tandis qu'ils parcoururent le couloir, enlacés nonchalamment mais n'essayant pas de retenir quelques éclats de rire.

Il se pencha vers elle, et susurra dans son oreille : « La réussite est un luxe que l'audace permet. » Mais à peine eut-il fini, que la porte derrière eux claqua avec fracas ; ils avisèrent Rogue, jubilant, qui s'avançait vers eux. « Jouons la carte du culot ! » Lança Drago à voix basse, et tout deux s'élancèrent, caracolant joyeusement mais vifs. Ils ne cherchaient pas à atteindre une quelconque destination, se contentant de tourner à chaque intersections qui leur semblait chanceuse, riants, jetant des regards provocateurs au valet qui les poursuivait tant bien que mal.

Une soudaine bifurcation les surpris : couloir, escalier, ascenseur. Il fallait faire vite. D'un accord muet, tous deux se ruèrent dans la cage d'ascenseur, et en fermèrent la grille sous le nez de Rogue, haletant. Un éclair de stupéfaction furieuse se peignit sur ses traits gras, et alors que l'ascenseur entamait sa descente, Hermione vit avec stupéfaction Drago renâcler vulgairement puis cracher en direction du valet. Ils éclatèrent de rire, « Et ça, c'étaient trois malheureux postillons ? » railla-t-il. Puis il lui dédia un regard d'une tendresse narquoise.

Malefoy venait de cracher. De son plein gré. Sur le valet de son père. Pouvait-elle considérer cela tel un triomphe ? Non il était trop tôt pour crier victoire, se bercer d'illusions serait le meilleur moyen d'être déçue. Et pourtant, le cœur de la sorcière venait de se gonfler d'un espoir sans nom : le Noble indifférent et froid n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte. Elle avait déjà changé le jeune homme.

Du fait d'une multitude de directions, portes, et escaliers empruntés au sortir de la cage, ils déboulèrent dans le compartiment des machines, au beau milieu des travailleurs suintant de sueur, rouges. D'abord surpris, ils jetèrent un bref regard alentour ; la chaleur étouffante leur déclencha un véritable choc thermique. Drago prit finalement le parti d'en rire, et lança à la cantonade : « Ne vous inquiétez pas : on ne fait que passer ! Faîtes comme si nous n'étions pas là ! » Et le jeune homme de tirer par la main Hermione, galopant tout droit, l'épiderme en feu de raser de si près les machines de braises. Les ouvriers tentèrent quelques mises en gardes inquiets, seulement, elle s'en fichait ! Elle courait, les joues, le visage, les chevilles brûlantes ; sa robe faite de voiles et de drapés voletant tout autour d'elle dangereusement, dans un délicieux bruissement d'étoffe. Et sa main ! Oh sa main prisonnière de celle du garçon, prisonnière consentante qui pour rien au monde n'aurait voulu lâcher les barreaux de sa prison. Plus que partout ailleurs la brûlure de sa main était ardente, car elle avait l'audace de faire crépiter tout son corps en écho, et exaltée elle riait à gorge déployée, rire auquel son compagnon répondait de même manière.

Quelque chose, en cet instant, les liait : Hermione n'aurait trop su le définir, seulement elle sentait qu'une partie d'eux toujours bercée de solitude venait de goûter au délice du partage. Ils n'étaient plus seuls à rêver d'ailleurs, ils étaient désormais deux à la recherche de cette autre vie. Et dans ces instants, où comblé par une présence sans trop comprendre, les mots devenaient Ô combien inutile.

Etait-ce à cause de Rogue qui les cherchait vainement, qui devait s'énerver à l'heure qu'il était, qu'elle riait ainsi ? Ou bien était-ce dû à ce goût de passion qui faisait vibrer son corps d'un courant d'électricité ! Ou peut-être parce qu'en ces secondes, toute choses n'étant pas en rapport avec cette passion qui unissait Drago et elle, avait été repoussé dans les recoins les plus éloignés de sa conscience.

Leurs rires résonnaient encore lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce. Contrastant avec le rouge de la machinerie, celle-ci était plongée dans l'obscurité, et aussi fraîche que l'ancienne avait été chaude et moite.

Au centre, trônait une voiture d'attelage, rutilante de délicatesse. Des reproductions de chevaux en bois massif étaient correctement placés, dans le but d'une exposition sans doute. Nonchalamment, le jeune homme ouvrit une des portières arrière et s'assit sur la banquette en velours noir, le regard rivé sur Hermione qui, par provocation, s'était installée sur le siège du conducteur et tenait des rênes imaginaires. Sans se retourner, elle demanda, la mine très sérieuse : « Connaissez-vous la géographie Américaine, mon Sieur Malefoy ?

― Et pour peu que je la connais ! La Californie, la Caroline du Sud ou du Nord, l'Alaska…

― Y a-t-il un pays en particulier où vous désirez que je vous emmène ? » La plaisanterie commençait à lui échapper. Sa gorge venait de se nouer d'appréhension qu'il la rejette froidement : en cette phrase innocente, elle avait placé une question silencieuse et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais déjà, la voix traînante, moqueuse du sorcier lui envoyait fermement : « Je ne te suivrais pas en Amérique… »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Une seconde, puis deux… Aux tempes d'Hermione battait le décompte du temps. Voulait-il rire ? Enfin, il ajouta, savourant son effet : « Je ne t'y suivrais pas ce soir. Je veux une autre destination.

― Aux tréfonds de l'océan ? On y aura la paix. »

Elle sentit la chaleur de Drago se rapprocher d'elle, dans son dos. D'une main possessive, il souleva la masse de cheveux qui lui tombait dans le cou, et sa bouche chaude collée son oreille frémissante, il murmura : « Ce soir, nous irons dans les étoiles. » Et farouchement il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la tirer sans douceur sur la banquette arrière. Un baiser tendre leur joignit les lèvres, nimbé de passion. Elle sentait que en plus de la séance de dessin, la course dans le compartiment des machines avait échauffé leurs sens, plus que de raison. La moiteur étouffante, la bestialité, et cette étreinte de leur main, pleine de promesse inavouées ! Et maintenant l'intimité dans une obscurité à la fois angoissante et rempart contre l'inhibition, les ténèbres qui refermaient les bras autour d'eux, qui les enveloppaient et les enfermaient au creux d'une bulle opaque. Ils étaient seuls au monde, ou s'ils ne l'étaient pas, rien n'oserait venir mettre fin à ce moment millénaire.

Frissonnante, elle se blottit contre le corps sensuel, masculin de son compagnon, irrésistiblement attirée par la désinvolture suave qu'il dégageait. Il passa sa main dans les boucles lourdes qui lui chatouillaient l'épaule. « Tu as peur, Hermione ? » Ils échangèrent un long regard ; sans doute avait-il perçu ses tremblements. Le bleu dans lequel elle se noyait avait la profondeur de l'océan, mais aussi l'immensité du ciel, elle aurait voulu s'y perdre et s'y laisser oublier. « Non… »

Pourquoi aurait-elle eu peur ? Il était là, tout contre elle. Il l'avait choisie à sa vie quotidienne, il avait même choisi d'abandonner cette vie pour elle. Elle aurait bien sûr, pu craindre que cette nuit soit la première tout comme la dernière, mais loin était cette préoccupation. Se gonfler de bonheur pour l'instant, regretter que ça ne fusse éternel, plus tard.

Avec délicatesse, il baisa brièvement chacun des doigts fins de la sorcière, qui ne put empêcher son souffle de se faire plus bruyant. Il posa sur elle un regard amusé, et passa un bras possessif autour de ses épaules. Hermione ne pouvait plus le nier, le cours de la soirée avait éveillé en elle une chaleur nouvelle, un désir auquel elle rêvait de s'abandonner ; ses reins, douloureux, brûlants réclamaient leur dû à présent, et se montraient trop exigent pour qu'elle puisse avoir la force d'y résister.

« Drago, pose tes mains sur mon corps… » Et éperdue de passion, elle lui offrit ses lèvres. Ce qui suivit alors était le prolongement naturel de ce baiser, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit plus échangé, toute question exilée bien loin d'eux. Ce n'était la première fois ni pour elle, ni pour lui, pourtant chacun y découvrit l'inconnu. La permission qu'ils se donnèrent était absolue, ils ne s'appartenaient plus eux-même, et n'avaient encore jamais imaginé d'union plus solide que celle que leur apporta cette découverte commune l'un de l'autre.

Leurs corps se répondaient avec le naturel et la fougue propre à l'osmose, ils s'offraient, avides de caresses, se donnaient, ivres de plaisir. Et quelle que fut leurs expériences antérieures, elles furent inutiles et reléguées à l'oubli : ils n'anticipaient pas plus qu'ils n'appréhendaient leurs gestes.

Torrent de passion, vague d'émotions… La fébrilité de Drago lorsqu'il avait retiré sa robe était émouvante, ses baisers brûlants parcouraient son corps, et elle les ressentirait encore longtemps. De même qu'il fallait avoir goûté le sucre pour décrire cette saveur, ou qu'il fallait avoir contemplé le rouge pour savoir ce qu'était cette couleur ; cette sensation si unique était bien au-delà des mots. Les bras qui se resserraient autour de sa taille qu'elle sentait si frêle, dans un sursaut d'appartenance ; le regard tantôt fiévreux d'une avidité effrayante, tantôt complice de tant d'ivresse partagée ; l'odeur fraîche de ses cheveux dans lesquels il était si agréable d'enfouir son visage ; la moiteur du torse, d'où se dégageait une fragrance animale grisante, attrayante ; les grognements rauques, le goût de sa peau, la chaleur de son cou… Mille détails n'auraient suffi à exprimer son ressenti des choses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Des filles, Drago en avait mis plus d'une dans sa couche, mais rien qui n'égalait de près ou de loin à ce qu'il ressentait avec Hermione. Dès la première, il avait pensé savoir ce qu'était l'amour, et bien malgré lui il avait l'espace d'un instant, été déçu. « Alors… Ca n'est que ça ? La fille se tortille en miaulant sous mes coups de reins, une grande chaleur m'enveloppe quelques secondes, et c'est fini ? » se souvenait-il avoir pensé. Par la suite, il avait parlé de l'acte en rigolant, il l'avait évoqué grossièrement, l'avait tourné en dérision, tout en multipliant les expériences. Cependant, lui qui avait cru faire l'amour toutes ces fois, avait seulement assouvi un besoin bestial, enfoui aux tréfonds de lui. Mais Hermione s'était différent.

Elle s'offrait entièrement, sans peur, sans pudeur ; parfois provocante, parfois fragile. Le moelleux purement féminin de ses seins, la courbe affriolante de son bas-dos, l'éclat épanoui de son regard, ses mains agrippées solidement au dos du jeune homme… Complétude…

Ils s'étaient apparemment endormis ; étendu sur la banquette, dans la tiède étreinte des bras de la jeune femme, son corps encore chaud et humide collé au flanc de Drago. Il s'était laissé emporter par le torrent de passion, il l'avait laissé déferler en lui. Seulement, à tête reposée, il craignait les colères de son père, et cette fois plus que les autres, il n'y couperait pas. Mais désormais, saurait-il se passer d'Hermione ? La voix de la raison lui soufflait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser sa famille derrière lui, c'était une partie de sa vie trop importante ; pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à se résoudre qu'il lui fallait donc abandonner Hermione…

Quelle ânerie ! Il en était incapable. Demain, il irait trouver les Malefoy et leur expliquerait qu'il les quittait définitivement. Demain… Pour l'instant il désirait profiter encore un peu de la douceur sommeillante de sa compagne.

Il caressa sa joue, émerveillé par la candeur qu'elle exhalait maintenant. « Tu es là, près de moi, tu es moi, et tuez-moi si je ne t'aime pas… » Souffla-t-il, hypnotisé.

* * *

_Voili-voilou pour ce soir. Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Il me faut un leitmotiv pour la suite, sinon je vais jamais m'en dépêtrer de cette fic... _

_Gniiii siouplez, donnez-moi vos impressions ! _


End file.
